Hola papá
by chovitap
Summary: Ella buscaba la razón por la cual su querida madre lloraba cada noche y sin saberlo en su búsqueda altera la vida de muchas personas. Es one shoot, dividido en dos partes
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba en silencio y despacio casi como si estuviera contando los pasos que daba al caminar. Sus inocentes ojos escaneaban cada rincón, cada rendija y espacio que tenía en frente, no dejaba sitio sin observar. No podía permitirse el lujo de que alguien o algo la tomara desprevenida e intentara lastimarla o peor aún matarla; no es que ella estuviera indefensa, todo lo contrario tenía las armas suficientes como para darle pelea pero no quería montar un espectáculo y llamar la atención sobre ella, no, no podía hacer eso, después de todo estaba de incógnito. Nadie podía saber que estaba en ese lugar, después de todo había escapado de casa.

Aquel travieso pensamiento "escapar" le causó algo de gracia, puesto que había escapado de _él_ en sus narices y no se había dado cuenta, por lo menos hasta ahora no sabía que ella ya no se encontraba cerca de su territorio. No pudo evitar emitir una especie de risita nerviosa. Era inimaginable que algo o alguien pudieran escapar de sus aguados sentidos, cada uno más sensible que el otro.

Su sonrisa se borró de pronto al recordar que no tenía mucho tiempo. Como había dicho, sus "sentidos agudos" iban a percibir que ella no estaba cerca y que destruiría medio recinto para encontrarla. Se le volvió a escapar una risita nerviosa. No podía negar que _él_ la amaba y la protegía, bueno la sobreprotegía más que a _ella._ Recordó cuando una vez, ella de traviesa se había ocultado dentro del recinto queriendo jugar a las "escondidas" un juego que su tío petirrojo le había explicado era muy famoso en el Occidente. Le explicó las reglas y ella quiso poner en práctica todas y cada una de las reglas, bueno sólo una y era "escóndete y no dejes que te atrapen". Ella le dijo a _él_ que cerrara sus ojos, _él_ hago renuente lo hizo, ella le pidió que contara hasta 100, al principio _él_ la miró alzando una ceja, ella interpretó aquello, llevaba demasiado tiempo a su alrededor como para no saber que significaban cada una de sus expresiones, como "¿qué estás haciendo?" y ella simplemente le sonrió y le pidió que contara. _Él_ se mostró algo renuente pero ella simplemente le miró con aquellos ojos que _él_ jamás podía negarle nada y accedió. Siempre que recurría a aquella mirada se sentía algo mal puesto que era manipularlo pero _ella_ le había dicho que eso era parte de ser mujer "usar todos los recursos que la naturaleza nos había proporcionado para conseguir que los hombres sean buenos con nosotras las mujeres" era lo que le había dicho _ella._

Volviendo al tema del juego, ella corrió todo lo que pudo y se escondió de _él_ y sus sentidos agudos. No podía negar que el juego era algo soso y también divertido, puesto que esperar hasta que te encuentren era aburrido pero excitante al mismo tiempo porque no sabes si el escondite que elegiste era el más adecuado o si en algún momento te iban a encontrar, además de tener que estar atenta para poder correr y llegar a la base y "salvarte", bueno esa parte del juego su amado tío no le había explicado, cuando le iba a explicar aquella parte, ella salió corriendo y lo buscó a _él_ para poner en práctica lo que su tío le había explicado.

Recordó como los minutos pasaban y lo que a ella le parecieron horas hasta que grandes explosiones y gritos la sacaron de su escondite, vio con asombro como medio recinto estaba destruido porque _él_ no la encontraba y estaba un poco furioso por aquello. _Él_ no era los que tenían el temperamento ni la paciencia para jugar aquellos juegos. Claro que ella lo sabía pero no pensó que _él_ llegara tan lejos como para destruir aquel hermoso lugar. A su mente llegó la fugaz imagen de _ella_ furiosa reclamándole a _él_ por ser un completo bruto y destruir aquel majestuoso lugar sólo por no tener un ápice de paciencia para buscarla a ella.

 _Ellos_ __eran personas muy especiales, ella los amaba con todo su corazón pero a veces se sentía un poco asfixiada por todo el cariño y sobreprotección por parte de ambos. Sabía que ella lo era todo para _ellos_ pero también estaban aquel par que ella muy amorosamente los llamaba "hermanos", no entendía por qué tanta atención para con ella. Bueno era la menor y mujer de los tres, pero una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Ella era tan especial como sus hermanos, no entendía por qué la sobreprotección excesiva de _ellos._ Aunque ha de admitirse a sí misma que a veces ser la consentida de la casa tenía sus ventajas. Como por ejemplo una vez dañó un objeto preciado de _él,_ sabía que no iba a evitar una tremenda regañada que la iban a proporcionar _ellos_ , así que cuando preguntaron quien había sido el culpable ella aceptó la culpa pero dijo que estaba muy triste y usó sus inocentes ojos para que no le dijeran nada y funcionó.

"Pequeña manipuladora", era como la había llamado _ella._ Pero qué más daba si tenía una digna maestra, todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de _ella_ y es que no sólo ella usaba aquellos ojos contra todos en especial contra _él_ para obtener todo lo que quisiera, también _ella_ usaba aquel truco. Nada se le negaba.

A lo lejos pudo sentir aquellas extrañas energías y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco de alegría al sentir _aquella_ energía, sentía que la llamaba. No pudo evitar sonreír con plena alegría pero aquella sonrisa se borró al instante cuando sintió _aquellas_ otras energías. Supo en ese instante que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, debía darse prisa.

Sus pies corrían a todo el ritmo que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía. Debía apresurarse, la noche caía y sabía que en aquella densa obscuridad se escondían seres que podían dañarla, ella no estaba asustada, no, _él_ le había dicho que donde hubiera maldad siempre estaría _él_ para protegerla, jamás le temió a la obscuridad pero en estos momentos cuando sabía que _él_ no estaba cerca para protegerla tuvo admitirse a sí misma que tenía un poco de miedo.

A le lejos pudo divisar aquel lugar enorme, lúgubre, para su gusto, pero con un toque de hermosura. En aquel sitio habitaba aquella persona que tanto ansiaba ver y por el que tantas noches _ella_ había llorado. _Ella_ sufría en silencio, dentro de sus orbes se reflejaba un dolor tan profundo que muchas veces ella misma lloraba su dolor. No entendía qué había pasado entre ellos dos, no lo entendía. Claro que para su corta edad había demasiadas cosas que no entendía, ella no era tonta pero había demasiadas cosas en el mundo de los adultos que aún no comprendía. Asuntos como los que ahora intentaba arreglar, "arreglar el qué" aún no sabía con exactitud pero ya no quería ver aquella mirada triste en _ella._

Al llegar pudo divisar una enorme reja, era tan sólo un pequeño obstáculo pero nada con lo que ella no podía lidiar. Respiró hondo y empezó a escanear la zona. Encontró un punto débil en la reja y se aprovechó de ello.

Estuvo deambulando observando y admirando cada detalle de la academia. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro en admiración por los acabados del lugar le recordaba un poco a su hogar, pero sólo un poco. A diferencia de este lugar, su morada por las noches se podría decir que se sentía viva. Todo el lugar tenía destellos de vida, claro está que todo se debía por _ella._ Como una vez había escuchado decirle a _él,_ " _ella es vida y todo a su alrededor vive gracias a ella"_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Había una energía maligna y sedienta de sangre provenir de algún punto en aquel lugar. No sabía lo que era, pero tenía mucho miedo. En esos momentos ansiaba tanto la presencia de _ellos._ Quería que la protegieran, necesitaba el refugio que sus brazos le proporcionaban, la seguridad y el calor que emitían era todo lo que necesitaba.

Respiró hondo y siguió su camino. Sintió muchas energías en un mismo lugar. La más notable era la esencia del que tanto ansiaba encontrar, no dudó dos veces en correr más de prisa. Pronto, muy pronto estaría más cerca de su objetivo e intentar entender el por qué del dolor de _ella._

Vio a lo lejos lo que le pareció un gran edificio y dentro de él se hallaban muchas auras. Pudo divisar que el lugar estaba un poco destruido como si hubiese una guerra y no lo dudó. Había pequeñas explosiones de energía pero la que más le llamó la atención fue la de aquella persona.

Corrió y corrió, esquivó obstáculos y lo que más la sobresaltó fue docenas de cuerpos regados por todo el sitio. Sintió tristeza por todas aquellas almas condenadas a vagar por el resto de la eternidad al no encontrar la paz que ansiaban. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por aquellas almas. Dijo unas cuantas oraciones para que ellas pudieran obtener algo de paz, no tenía el poder suficiente para enviarlas al otro lado. Suspiró y siguió su camino.

Su instinto empezó a gritarle que diera media vuelta y corriera lejos de ahí, que era muy peligroso para ella, pero se negó a escuchar esas pequeñas alarmas que empezaban a sonar en su cabeza pero no les prestó atención. A pesar de que _él_ siempre le había dicho que siguiera sus instintos que eran los que siempre la iban a guiar por el camino correcto, no las escuchó. No, no podía, no ahora que estaba a unos pasos de preguntarle a aquella persona el por qué la abandonó a _ella,_ por qué le causaba tanto dolor.

Sus pasos la guiaran hasta lo que parecía ser una azotea, no estaba segura. Sintió mareo por tanta energía obscura, su propia aura luchaba por liberarse y protegerla pero estaba convencida de que sí lo hacía podía lastimar a personas inocentes. _Ella_ estuviera muy decepcionada si hacía algo contra gente que no había lastimado a nadie.

No pudo evitar jadear ante el escenario que desarrollaba en frente de sus ojos. Había mucha sangre, heridos y cosas que su pequeño cerebro no podía procesar. ¿Qué era todo aquello?, esto era a lo que _ella_ se refería como ¿guerra? No esto es lo que _él_ le había dicho una vez en sus tantas historias, cuando le relataba sus épocas de "masacres", a esto _él_ se refería como "carnicería".

Sintió mucho miedo, más cuando muchos ojos rojos se clavaron en ella, pero mayor temor sintió cuando aquel ser de energía obscura le sonrío y mostró unos enormes colmillos.

—Vampiro…—susurró sin poder evitarlo.

Claro que ella era consciente de aquel mundo que muchos intentaban ocultar a los ojos humanos, un mundo al que ella pertenecía

No, ella correspondía al mundo de _ellos,_ pero su naturaleza la delataba o más bien sus ojos rojos como borgoña que _ellos_ le decían que ocultara al mundo puesto que si se enteraban de que ella existía podrían intentar lastimarla, claro que _ellos_ jamás permitirían que tan siquiera la tocaran, pero de todos modos no quería poner en riesgo a su familia o traer peligro innecesario a todos los que la rodeaban. Quería evitar eso a toda costa.

—Interesante…—el ser obscuro susurró mientras miraba con interés a la niña recién llegada. Se relamió los labios al imaginarse saboreando su sangre. Inocente pero poderosa. Sabía quién era ella y quienes eran sus padres. Siempre había sabido de la existencia de todos ellos.

Ella no se dejó intimidar por aquella mirada. No, _él_ le había enseñado a no mostrar temor ante sus enemigos. Tenía que ser valiente. Además aquella persona no iba a permitir que la lastimara, o ¿sí?

—Hueles exquisitamente, Akio…—ella se quedó estática al escuchar aquel ser pronunciar su nombre. No muchas personas conocían de su existencia.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—ella apretó sus manos convirtiéndolos en pequeños puños. Su mirada por lo general tierna y dulce se tornó glacial tanto que podía competir con la de _él._

—Conozco a tú madre…ella huele delicioso al igual que tú—aquel ser sonrió—Lástima que interrumpieran antes de poder saborear su sangre—ella emitió un pequeño gruñido.

—Ella jamás dejaría que probaran su sangre, especialmente un ser tan desagradable como tú—él no pudo evitar reír a carcajada suelta. La niña tenía agallas.

—Tienes el mismo espíritu indomable que ella—los ojos de aquel ser vagaron hasta fijarse en un punto en especial—Lástima que no pudo ver lo suficiente en ella como para quedarse con aquel delicado ser—ella volvió a gruñir.

Todos a su alrededor no sabían que hacer o tan siquiera podían moverse por la impresión de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una hermosa niña había aparecido de la nada y Rido parecía conocerla.

La pequeña se removió inquieta, no quería seguir en frente de aquel ser. Cuando quiso dar medio paso para acercarse a aquella persona se vio interceptada por energía obscura y la atrajo hacia aquel ser. Ella emitió un pequeño quejido, sintió pánico.

— ¡Suéltame!—ella empezó a forcejear. No quería que él la tocara.

—Hmmm…—él se relamió los labios—Realmente voy a disfrutar tu sangre—el pequeño cuerpo de ella se tensó. Sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Suéltala!—varios de ellos gritaron al unísono. No podían dejar que lastimaran a una inocente niña.

—Hmmm…—él se preparaba para beber su sangre.

—Por favor, ayúdame papá—susurró la pequeña mientras miraba a aquella persona. Sus pequeños ojitos suplicaban por su ayuda.

— ¡¿Papá!?—gritaron todos a su vez, excepto aquel quien iban dirigidas aquellas palabras.

Por la mente de aquel ser pasaron muchas escenas, tan rápido que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para centrarse en una en específico y esa era el rostro de _ella._ De aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón y el alma, a la única mujer a la que realmente había amado y había lastimado tanto que aún sufría por aquella mirada llena de dolor de ella cuando la abandonó.

—Por favor, ayúdame…—la niña gimoteaba. Estaba realmente asustada. Quería irse de aquel lugar. Quería estar en los brazos seguros de _ellos._

—Mamá… _papá_ …. —ella cerró sus ojos suplicando al cielo que sus plegarias llegaran a oídos de _ellos._ Su padre no movía ni un músculo para salvarla.

En esos pocos segundos nadie dijo nada ni movió un solo músculo. No sabían qué hacer, un movimiento en falso y la niña podría morir. Aún no sabían a quién le decía "papá" pero eso era lo de menos, ahora lo que realmente importaba era salvarla de las garras de aquel ser.

—Mamá…—susurró la pequeña. Minutos más tarde un rugido estremeció a más de uno en aquel sitio y luego una luz cegó a todos por unos segundos.

—AKIO…—se escuchó la voz de un ángel junto con otro gruñido mucho más feroz que el anterior.

—Mamá…—la pequeña gritó. En menos de un segundo la niña yacía en los brazos de una hermosa mujer y lo que antes era conocido como Rido Kuran, ahora no era más que un montón de cenizas y polvo.

—Shshshshsh…bebé…—la niña no paraba de sollozar. Su madre intentaba calmar su llanto. El pequeño cuerpo de ella se estremecía.

—Shshshshsh…ya estoy aquí—la niña seguía llorando.

—Tenía mucho miedo…—la niña alzó la mirada y gimoteó de nuevo.

—Tranquila, aquí estoy…aquí estamos. No dejaremos que nada ni nadie te vuelva a lastimar—la pequeña escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella.

— ¿Está lastimada?—se escuchó una voz fría pero se podía oír claramente un tinte de preocupación en la voz de aquel ser.

—No—ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de su pequeña.

—Akio…—él la llamó. La niña se estremeció pero alzó su carita y miró hacia los ojos de _él._

—Lo siento, papá…—él levantó su mano, donde se podría apreciar enorme garras, y acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así—ella asintió.

—Lo prometo— _ella_ suspiró.

— ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?—le preguntó su madre con un tono algo enojado pero feliz de que su pequeña estaba a salvo.

—Quería conocer a aquella persona, aquella que es mi _padre._ —la mamá de la pequeña suspiró.

—Akio, fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste. Te expusiste. Hay muchos que quieren hacerte daño, inclusive asesinarte. Sé que quieres borrar el dolor en mis ojos, pero eso es algo…—suspiró—Yo soy feliz con tenerte a salvo y alegre—la niña iba a protestar pero su madre se lo impidió—Los tengo a ustedes que son mi vida y alegría. Además…—su mirada vagó hacia el ser que se imponía detrás de ella—Lo tengo a _él—_ las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un lindo carmín.

—Hmp—el ser bufó pero no dijo nada. Para ambas aquello significaba "eres muy sentimental".

— ¿Amas a papá?—la chica rió y sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más.

—Sí—la pequeña hizo un pequeño puchero.

— ¿Y mi padre?—ella se tensó.

—Es algo complicado, Akio—la pequeña bufó.

—No, no lo es. Mamá puede amar a dos hombres. Akio puede tener dos padres— _ella_ no supo si reír o avergonzarse.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?—la pequeña infló sus mejillas.

—Mi tía Rin no sólo está casada con tío Shippo, también lo estuvo con el tío Kohaku—la mamá de la pequeña no pudo evitar suspirar.

— ¿Cómo conoces esa historia?—la niña miró a su papá.

—Te recuerdo que Akio sabe leer—le dijo aquel ser.

—No soy tonta, mamá. He visto como mi tía Rin mira el retrato de tío Kohaku y no puede evitar llorar. Ella llora como tú cuando miras el retrato de él—la pequeña señaló a aquella persona.

—Eres una listilla—le dijo su madre intentando todo lo posible no girar su rostro y mirar aquella persona que tanto daño le causó. No, no estaba lista y jamás lo estará.

—Vámonos—gruñó aquel ser. No quería verla llorar, no quería verla sufrir por aquel ser. Aquel que se atrevió a lastimarla y hacerla llorar. Cada vez que olía la tristeza en ella, le entraban unas ganas asesinas de matar a aquel despreciable ser.

—Pero…—dijo la pequeña pero su papá la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Ok…—dijo la niña con un tono de resignación.

—Kagome…—susurró aquel ser y el cuerpo de ella se estremeció cuando escuchó su voz. Su corazón latió mucho más rápido de lo normal, como en aquellos tiempos.

—Vámonos—gruñó él. No iba a volver a repetir aquella orden.

— ¿Ella es mi hija?—preguntó aquel ser a su espalda.

—Sí—respondió sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

En aquel sitio se formó un tenso e incómodo ambiente. Se podía sentir como la energía de aquella persona empezaba a fluctuar, era una energía que mostraba dolor, traición y furia.

—Mamá, hay muchas almas en este lugar que no pueden alcanzar la luz… ¿podrías…?—luego miró a su papá. Este emitió un pequeño gruñido, ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir.

—No—respondió ante aquella petición muda.

—Por favor…—pidió su pequeña y le lanzó aquella mirada que sabía que no podía resistirse.

—No voy a ceder esta vez—ella lo miró aún más suplicante.

—Esa espada ya no me pertenece, Akio—ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No tengo el poder suficiente…—se sintió débil.

—Akio es tu espada ahora, si quieres hacer algo, hazlo tú misma. Esta vez no te ayudaré—ambos se miraron, uno retando al otro.

—Mamá…—ella suspiró.

—Tú puedes hacerlo…eres muy poderosa—la niña iba a protestar pero su papá la miró. En su mirada transmitía todo el orgullo que sentía por ella.

—Está bien—la niña le pidió a su madre que la bajara de sus brazos y llamó a su espada heredada por su papá.

—Tú puedes hacerlo pequeña—la niña suspiró.

—Papá…—ella lo llamó, él la miró— ¿Me acompañas?—él asintió.

—Kagome no demores—ella asintió.

Ella se armó de valor para lo que tenía que afrontar y se dio media vuelta para afrontar su pasado que con tantas ganas intentaba olvidar.

—Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Kaname—ella intentó sonreír pero le salió una mueca.

Se volvió a formar un ambiente aún más tenso que antes. Nadie hacía o decía nada. No sabían que hacer o decir.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar—le dijo él. Kagome simplemente suspiró.

—Sí, pero creo que este no es el lugar apropiado para nuestra conversación—ambos miraron a su alrededor. Y él le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Ella por su lado no quería hablar con él, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerle frente a él, no después del todo daño emocional que le había causado. Nadie, ni siquiera Inuyasha tuvo el poder de destruirla como lo tuvo Kaname. Tan solo fueron un par de palabras, y el mundo de ella se vino abajo. Todo lo que ella había creído, amado hasta ese momento, todo absolutamente todo se había destruido sin que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo. Kaname, la había destruido con tan pocas palabras.

—Aquí podremos hablar sin que nos molesten—ella asintió aún sin mirarlo.

Los ojos de Kagome examinaron toda la habitación. Había muebles casi destruidos, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí. Aunque le sorprendía que aún quedara en pie alguna habitación, no después del desastre que había causado Rido.

—Kagome…—ella lanzó un largo suspiro y un gran ruego a Kami para que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para estar ahí de pie en frente de la persona que más daño le causó en su corta existencia.

—Kaname…—dijo ella con un tono lastimero. Respiró hondo y miró a aquellos ojos que alguna vez ella había amado o mejor dicho que aún amaba, no podía negar aquel sentimiento que él aún provocaba en ella.

Se miraron por lo que parecieron horas y horas, intentando leer al otro como siempre lo hacían. Kaname no era de hablar mucho y Kagome siempre interpretó cada mirada, cada movimiento del cuerpo de él y cada "sonrisa" que él le podía dar, cada una de aquellas expresiones siempre significaban algo. Kaname era tan parecido a Sesshomaru, era por eso que se había enamorado del yokai. Tan parecidos y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo.

—Habla—le espetó él, a ella le pareció más una orden que una petición. No dijo nada al respecto.

—Cuando me dejaste no sabía que estaba embarazada, fue dos meses después que me enteré y todo fue gracias a que me atacaron…—cerró sus ojos recordando aquella horrible noche donde casi pierde su vida y la de sus pequeños—Me acorralaron y estaba muy débil puesto que los bebés…—él la miró unos segundos—Sí, Akio no es tú única hija, son 3 bebés los que nacieron fruto de nuestro…—se mordió los labios, estaba a punto de decir "amor"—de nuestra relación—Respiró hondo y continuó.

—No sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho miedo aunque una parte de mí se sentía aliviada porque…—suspiró—ellos iban a acabar con el dolor—ella sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa fue llena de dolor, él no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

—No quedaba nada para mí en este mundo, no quedaba nadie a quien llamar o alguien quien llorara por mí partida, así que, qué más daba si moría esa noche—sus palabras fueron como ácido recorriéndole las venas, lo lastimaban más de lo que ella creía.

—Me rendí ante la muerte inminente. Recordé cómo había…—ella negó con su cabeza, esa parte de "su vida" era algo que jamás le había contado a él—suspiró, cuantos secretos se tenían el uno para el otro, jamás hubo una plena confianza entre ellos.

—Cerré mis ojos intentando relajarme y recordar aquellas memorias llenas de risas y alegrías que alguna vez viví. Pensé que de esa manera iba a morir en paz, a pesar de que sabía que aquellos seres iban a torturarme hasta morir—por el cuerpo de ella le recorrió una ola de miedo al recordar lo que pudo haber pasado con ella sino la hubiesen rescatado.

— ¿Eran vampiros los que te atacaron?—ella se alzó de hombros.

—No tiene sentido decirte si lo eran o no—él se puso tenso.

—Para mí si lo tiene—ella negó con su cabeza.

—Ahora no tiene sentido, para ti no lo tiene y peor para mí. Eso es pasado—ambos se quedaron mirando. Ella sabía que él no la iba a dejar en paz con aquel tema pero ella no pensaba desenterrar un pasado que era mejor dejarlo donde estaba, en el pasado.

—Pasaron segundos, lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Abrí mis ojos cuando escuché que me llamaban—no pudo evitar sonreír con amor y cariño—Solo alcancé a ver unos faros dorados y luego todo fue obscuridad—Omitió la parte donde había pronunciado su nombre y había reconocido a aquel imponente ser, quien en su pasado había sido alguien vital en su vida.

—Era el hombre que te acompañaba—ella asintió, dejó pasar el tono mordaz y frío con que él había pronunciado "hombre".

—Cuando desperté estaba en su habitación. Él me había llevado a su hogar—por no decir mansión, pero esos detalles él no tenía por qué saberlos—Él me había salvado de aquellos seres—ella suspiró, por la mirada que él le estaba dando le estaba pidiendo explicaciones de quién y qué realmente era aquel hombre.

—Él es Sesshomaru Taisho—el nombre de él le sonaba de algo pero no podía hacer memoria de dónde lo había escuchado, tenía que investigar puesto que estaba 100% seguro que ella no iba a decir más de él.

— ¿Cómo te pudo salvar de ellos?—ella suspiró.

—Sesshomaru es alguien "especial" —pronunció "especial" con un tono de voz un poco personal—No puedo decirte más de él, si quieres saber más pregúntale tú mismo o averigua por tu cuenta—No podía andar diciendo por ahí quién era él realmente. Si los vampiros eran un mito para los humanos, los yokai lo eran aún más. Aunque hace cientos de años atrás los humanos conocían de ambos mundos, pero por el bien de todos era mejor que ciertas "especies" quedaran en el simple anonimato.

— ¿Por qué te salvó?—ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo conocía de años atrás—él entrecerró sus ojos.

—Eso quiere decir que sabías que era él antes de que te salvara—ella asintió.

—Sesshomaru me dio asilo en su hogar. Días más tarde empecé a sentirme aún más débil y fue cuando me confirmó que estaba embarazada—no pudo evitar recordar aquel día cuando él le dio la noticia, había llorado todo el día—Imagínate mi expresión, no me tomé la noticia tan bien como se supone que una madre debería de tomársela cuando le dicen que está embarazada—inhaló profundamente —Estaba asustada y paralizada, no sabía qué hacer o que iba a pasar conmigo o los bebés. No conocía del todo tú mundo, no me contaste mucho sobre él. Estaba a ciegas y mi condición empeoraba día con día—recordó que aquellos días fueron críticos para ambos, tanto para ella porque su cuerpo se debilitaba a una velocidad inverosímil y para él puesto que se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Él siempre tenía el control de todas las situaciones y lo frustraba sobremanera no poder controlar aquella situación.

—Él investigó mucho y luego de unos días nos visitó un viejo amigo—sonrió al recordar a aquel "viejo" amigo, no era nada más ni nada menos que Shippo—Él nos orientó a ambos en el mundo de los vampiros pero sobre todo qué hacer con mi embarazo puesto que su esposa también estaba en cinta—ella volvió a sonreír. Después de todo se había convertido en abuela.

— ¿Estaba casado con una vampira?—ella asintió.

—Él nos explicó que los bebés vampiros necesitan energía de ambos padres y era por eso que me estaba debilitando. Como comprenderás no era sólo un bebé quien se alimentaba de mi energía, eran 3 y eso me estaba literalmente matando—él se estremeció.

—La situación era aún peor para mí puesto que los bebés eran hijos de un vampiro sangre pura—el tono de ella no sonó a reproche ni a reclamo, pero quería que supiera que ella no lo había pasado tan bien, aunque sabía que ella a él no le importaba nada.

—Ellos necesitan más energía de la normal—fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

—Por lo tanto necesitaba alguien que proporcionara aquella energía como lo haría un vampiro sangre pura y puesto que no conocía a ninguno…—ella sonrió—Sesshomaru me ayudó alimentándome… —no pudo evitar sonrojarse—Con su sangre—era la manera que vampiros y yokais por igual proporcionaban energía, aunque era un acto íntimo entre parejas.

—Él…—iba a reclamarle y decirle "él no era tu pareja, no tenía por qué proporcionarte sangre" pero no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle, después de todo él la abandonó.

—Sesshomaru nos estuvo alimentando tanto a los bebés como a mí con su energía. Yo también necesitaba vitalidad—no sólo los bebés se alimentan de la energía del padre, sino también la madre lo hace para poder mantener su cuerpo saludable.

—Los bebés nacieron sanos—su cara se adornó por la sonrisa más dulce que él haya visto—Eran 3 pequeñas bolitas rosaditas más hermosas que haya visto nunca en mi vida—su voz sonaba llena de amor. No podía evitarlo, sus hijos lo eran todo para ella.

—Akio, Shuon y Toga Taisho—pronunció sus nombres con amor. Los ojos de él se tornaron rojos.

— ¿Llevan su apellido?—su voz sonaba fría y llena de enojo. Un instinto asesino recorría su ser. Aquel ser…aquel hombre era el padre legítimo de sus hijos…aquel ser había puesto sus garras en su…detuvo sus pensamientos…Ella no era más "su" mujer.

—Sí—dijo ella con firmeza—Son sus hijos—del pecho de él salió un leve gruñido. Ella podía sentir como la energía de él fluctuaba a su alrededor. Peligrosa y asesina.

—No son sus hijos, son **mis** hijos—ella suspiró.

—Kaname, es a Sesshomaru quien han visto como una imagen de padre todos estos años. Tú me abandonaste—negó con su cabeza.

—Ellos aman a Sesshomaru como su padre pero jamás te negaría a tus propios hijos—la cabeza le empezaba a latir. Sí, él la había abandonado pero eso no quitaba el derecho de que él fuera su padre de sangre.

— ¿Qué hay sobre ti?—ella lo miró sin entender. Hasta que un pequeño foquito se prendió en su cabeza.

— ¿Si lo amo?—él asintió.

—Sí—su respuesta fue adornada con una enorme sonrisa. Claro que amaba a Sesshomaru.

—Mientes—ella negó con su cabeza.

—Amo a Sesshomaru, no tendría por qué mentirte—Kagome se sintió intimidada por la mirada llena de dolor, traición e ira que mostraba en aquellos momentos los ojos de él.

—Me perteneces—la voz de él sonó posesiva. Ella se enfureció. Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

—No—dijo con firmeza—No te pertenezco, jamás te pertenecí—lo miró a los ojos. Miró a aquellos ojos que alguna vez amó o más bien que aún lo hace pero no se iba a permitir echarse para atrás—Jamás me marcaste, jamás bebiste de mi sangre….jamás….—su voz se quiso romper pero no lo permitió y recordó algo cuando había llegado a rescatar a su pequeña.

—No tienes derecho alguno de reclamar algo que jamás fue tuyo. No tienes derecho reclamar cuando tú ya has hecho tú reclamo sobre la pareja que elegiste por…—iba a decir "por mí" pero no quería darle pie a que se diera cuenta que aún le dolía. No, no se mostraría débil delante de él, no más—Tú has hecho tú vida o lo harás con tú "hermana"—no pudo evitar pronunciar aquellas palabras con cierto rencor—Después de todo, tú y ella han estado destinados desde siempre o no fue eso lo que me dijiste—ella lo miró con cierto rencor y dolor en su mirada.

—Ella no es mi _**reina**_ —ella se alzó de hombros.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora, tú has hecho tú vida y yo la mía—suspiró, cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo—Yo sólo he venido a este lugar por mi hija nada más—no quería decirlo pero tenía que—Si quieres conocer a tus hijos, estás en todo tú derecho pero no me pidas que lleven tú apellido porque eso es algo en lo que jamás voy a ceder—dijo con firmeza.

—Ellos son **mis** hijos y van a llevar mi apellido…así como tú…—ambos se quedaron tiesos. Él por lo que iba a pronunciar y ella por el impacto de aquellas palabras.

—Lo son, pero no llevarán tu apellido, Kaname—ambos se retaron con la mirada.

Los dos sabían que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Ambos eran obstinados y orgullosos. Nadie iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Será mejor que me retire. Te haré llegar mi dirección—dio media vuelta y cuando apenas había dado dos pasos se vio acorralada por el aura de Kaname.

— ¿Qué haces?—dijo ella con voz quebrada. Le dolía, claro que le dolía. Cuántas veces no soñó con él regresaba y la reconfortaba con su aura, con su energía, con su presencia.

—No te dejaré marchar, no con él ni con nadie—la voz de él sonaba muy cerca.

—Suéltame—su voz sonó débil. Se reprochó a sí misma por su debilidad.

—No—dijo él con firmeza.

Kagome escuchaba los pasos de él acercarse a ella. Su ser completo se estremeció al reconocer su presencia cerca de su cuerpo. Todo ella lo recordaba. Cada resquicio de su piel fue tocado y acariciado por sus manos.

—Déjame ir—rogó ella.

—No—volvió a decir.

Él se acercaba con pasos firmes. No quería, no, no podía y no debía dejarla ir. Su cuerpo le pedía gritos que no la dejara marchar. Su alma y corazón le implorara que fuera por ella. Tantos años de dolor le habían pasado factura al tenerla en frente. Cada noche su mente le recreaba cada día vivido con ella. Cada minuto lleno de felicidad que compartió con ella pero también le creaba escenarios donde ella era feliz con otro, siento tocada y amada por otro que no era él. Y los peores de los escenarios eran la muerte de ella.

— **Mía** —susurró cuando su pecho estuvo pegado a la espalda de ella. Cuando el olor, su único olor le pegó de lleno a la cara. Aquel olor que lo enloquecía, lo emborrachaba y le hacía perder la razón. Aquel olor que lo embriagaba hasta el punto del delirio. Aquella fragancia tan única de ella.

—Kaname...por favor…—sus pedidos quedaron callados cuando sintió la lengua de él acariciarle el cuello.

— ¡Eep!—chilló un tanto sorprendida y asustada. Su ser se estremeció por completo. Un resquicio de su mente le pedía que corriera y que se alejara de él pero su cuerpo no respondía.

—Kagome…—susurró su nombre con deleite.

—Kaname…por favor…—quería que parara, ella no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para alejarlo.

— **Mía** —volvió a pronunciar pero esta vez con un tono de voz más posesivo.

Sin previo aviso, él la volteó y quedaron cara a cara. Ella respiraba con dificultad. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado con lindo tono carmín mostrando así su vergüenza. Él no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar sus mejillas.

—Siempre tan tímida e inocente—Susurró. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que adorada y amaba de ella. Aún se avergonzaba por actos como aquel. Jamás en todo lo que duró su relación había desaparecido su niña tímida, frágil y vergonzosa.

—Kaname…—ella susurró su nombre. Para él fue una invitación a probar lo que por derecho eran suyos. Aquellos labios que lo invitaban a perderse.

—Kagome… —pronunció su nombre. Con aquella adoración como antes la llamaba.

La mente de ella estaba nublada por el deseo y amor que aún vivían en su corazón. Recordaba cada sensación que él le hizo sentir en un pasado que a ella no le pareció tan lejano. Era como si él jamás se hubiese ido. Su cuerpo recordaba sus caricias como si fuera ayer que él la hubiese tocado.

— **Mía—** susurró de nuevo mientras se apoderaba de aquellos pétalos de rosa.

Cuando probó de la manzana prohibida supo que no había vuelta de hoja. Ella le pertenecía y nada ni nadie se la iba a quitar. No había poder humano ni sobrenatural que se la arrebatara. Asesinaría a quien osara tan siquiera pensar llevársela de su lado.

Mente, cuerpo, corazón y alma gritaban un solo nombre. Profesaban un solo amor. Le pedían que se entregara a aquel ser que la besaba con tanta devoción y amor. Le pedían que dejara que él era el que tanto había ansiado todos estos años.

Las manos de él subían y bajaban por sus brazos. Acariciando y deleitándose con la suavidad de aquella piel.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, el deseo de ambos empezó a subir. Ambos estaban consientes de que si no se detenían iban a dar el siguiente paso, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada por detenerse, es más pusieron más empeño en avanzar.

Se separaron en busca de aquel preciado oxígeno, pero él no perdió el tiempo y empezó a saborear aquella piel que le parecía lo más exquisito del mundo. Llegó a su cuello, dando pequeñas lamidas y mordidas. Ella simplemente era suspiros y jadeos.

El cuerpo de ambos se tensó cuando los labios de él llegaron a un punto entre su cuello y hombro. Ahí donde sus labios se detuvieron mostraban la marca e insignia de la casa de Luna, una marca que mostraba a quien ella le pertenecía.

Kagome sintió como su cuerpo de inmediato lo rechazó. Todo ella se vio rodeada de la energía de Sesshomaru y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Lo había traicionado. Se había traicionado a sí misma de jamás volver a caer en los engaños y manos de aquel que la había lastimado tanto.

—Tengo que irme—la voz de ella se quebró. Dio media vuelta pero sintió como una mano agarraba su brazo. Su ser se estremeció y rechazó el contacto de él, emitiendo su aura purificadora, más sin embargo él no dio marcha atrás.

—Miko—susurró él un tanto sorprendido. Ella no lo miró a los ojos.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, así como hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti. Hay demasiados secretos entre ambos—ella suspiró—No me conoces, así como yo no te conozco. No nos conocemos del todo, Kaname—ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Adiós—dijo ella mientras se zafaba de su agarre y echaba a correr sin mirar atrás.

Kagome sentía como su corazón se partía en dos, como su alma se volvía a desgarrar como en aquel tiempo. Se sentía destrozada. Aquel dolor que una vez pensó que la iba a matar, volvió pero con más fuerza. No lo soportaba. Su alma gritaba de agonía.

Corrió todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban. Queriendo así dejar atrás un poco de dolor que sentía. Tuvo que detenerse lo suficiente como para evitar un ataque de algo que parecía una hoz.

—Pero qué…—dijo mientras saltaba hacia atrás cuando una pequeña ráfaga de poder venía en pos de ella. No lo suficiente como para lastimarla pero sí como para molestarla.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué hueles a Kaname-sama?—preguntó aquella a la que ella había reconocido como la hermana-pareja de Kaname.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, vampira—gruñó. No tenía ánimos para escuchar sus reclamos y peor aún como para "discutir" su relación con Kaname.

—Habla—gruñó. Ella pudo observar como los ojos de ella brillaban cual rojos por la sangre. Su aura era inestable.

—Apártate o terminarás muerta—no estaba de ánimos. Su furia crecía. Por ella, él la había abandonado.

—No—espetó furiosa.

Yuuki no era las de atacar, es más ella era pacífica pero aquella mujer había aparecido de la nada y con ella traía noticias de que SU Kaname era padre. No, aquella mujer no podía quitarle a su amado Kaname, no. Él era de ella. No sabía dónde había salido aquella furia ciega y esas inmensas ganas de asesinar pero ahí estaban.

—Mi mano no temblará al asesinarte, no me importará si…si—las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta—Eres la pareja de Kaname—casi escupió la palabra "pareja".

La niña, sí porque era una niña malcriada la que tenía en frente, no se apartó, es más alzó su arma y se puso a la defensiva. Sabía que la niña no tenía oportunidad contra ella. Kagome no sólo tenía sus poderes como sacerdotisa sino también el poder de yokai.

—Apártate—su furia y su aura asesina fluctuaba alrededor de ella. Su energía pasiva como sacerdotisa estaba tranquila pero no podía decir lo mismo con la yokai. No tenía mucho tiempo entrenando con aquella energía, en términos yokais ella aún era un cachorro.

—No—dijo la niña. La energía de ella empezaba a fluctuar intentando en vano luchar contra la de ella. Casi pero casi le da risa. Era patético por así decirlo. Intentar enfrentar una batalla que de por sí estaba perdida. Era como intentar vencer a un tornado.

—Tú lo has pedido—ella gruñó. Se preparó para atacar pero cuando iba a dar un paso se vio bloqueado por algunos vampiros.

—No podemos permitir que ataque a Yuuki-sama—dijo uno de los vampiros. Su bestia interna gruñó en señal de advertencia, una que al parecer ellos no escucharon o prefirieron ignorar.

—Ella es mi presa—su bestia gruñó—Háganse a un lado o no me hago responsable de sus muertes—su amenaza fue clara y directa.

—No—dijo aquel chico. Ella volvió a gruñir y atacó.

Todo sucedía muy rápido. Para ojos humanos eran manchas moviéndose en el aire. Ataques iban y venían. Los vampiros estaban más que sorprendidos. A pesar de que ella estaba indefensa sin ningún arma más que sus poderes, no se dejaba tocar por ellos.

Los vampiros jadeaban mientras que ella a duras penas si se la notaba cansada. Los uniformes estaban hechos jirones y tenían rasguños y heridas en la cara y resto del cuerpo. Ella a duras penas si tenía un mechón de su cabello fuera de lugar.

—Les dije que se…—iba a decir algo más cuando sintió como algo la atravesaba el estómago. Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron de par en par y los de ella, los de ella mostraban…pena, no por el dolor que le suponía aquella herida, sino pena porque el destino de ella estaba sellado en el momento que había osado a levantarle la mano.

—Tonta…—susurró Kagome mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba por sus labios mientras el arma era retirado de su cuerpo y ella caía al suelo.

El lugar se inundó con el inconfundible aroma de la sangre. Aquel olor los enloqueció pero había algo que los retenía de probar aquel fruto. El cuerpo de todos se estremeció.

—Yuuki-sama… ¿qué, qué hizo?—susurró aquel que había interrumpido la pelea.

—Firmó su sentencia de muerte—gruñó un ser mientras todos veían con horror como el corazón de Yuuki le era arrancado de su pecho sin más miramientos.

—Oka-san—gritó una pequeña mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas al ver el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo.

Los presentes se quedaron estáticos, no podían moverse. No sabía si era por el susto de ver aquel ser que parecía venido del mismo inframundo con aquellos ojos dorados con un tinte rojo rondando por su iris o el espectáculo morboso al ver como aquel mismo ser destripaba entre sus grandes garras el corazón de la chica que ellos veían como la princesa de los vampiros.

—Oka-san…—gimoteaba la pequeña mientras lloraba al ver que su madre moría en frente de sus ojos.

—Akio…—susurró ella. Intentó moverse pero un tremendo dolor la atravesó de pies a cabeza.

—Itaii—gimió ella.

—No te muevas—gruñó él mientras se acercaba hacia su hembra.

—Sessho…—susurró ella mientras lo veía acercarse.

Él se acercó con pasos lentos hacia su hembra. La veía desangrarse. Su bestia aullaba de dolor y agonía. Veía a su hembra morir. Una furia ciega lo volvía a inundar. Quería revivir y asesinar lentamente a aquella que se había osado a lastimar a su amada.

—Lo siento…—dijo ella una vez que él se había acercado, se había acuclillado y había recogido el cuerpo de su amada.

—Hmp—le dijo él y en esas palabras expresó "por qué te disculpas", ella sonrió.

—Fui tan tonta, le di la espalda al enemigo—los ojos de él brillaron mostrando una emoción que ella supo identificar como dolor.

—Tonta humana—ella rió. Pero la risa de ella sonó dolorosa y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener su dolor.

—Tonto yokai—susurró ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Él lamió los restos de sangre que salían de sus labios y depositó un casto beso en aquellos delicados pétalos.

—Oka-san—llamó su pequeña.

—Bájame, Sessho—él se acuclilló lo suficiente como para que su pequeña pudiera ver su a mamá.

—No me dejes—la miko acercó su mano a la cabeza de su pequeña.

—No llores, Akio—le pidió su madre—Tienes que ser fuerte—la pequeña negó con su cabeza.

—Te irás, me dejarás sola—Kagome rió.

—No lo estarás. Tienes a papá y a tus hermanos—ella volvió a negar con su cabeza.

—No, no quiero que te vayas—los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No me iré. Siempre estaré velando tus sueños—la niña gritó en agonía. Su madre moría y no podía hacer nada.

—Te amo, Akio—la niña lloró aún más. Su pequeña bestia aulló en su pecho.

—Te amo, mamá—Kagome acarició una vez la cabeza de su pequeña.

Su pecho se comprimió de dolor, no podía despedirse del resto de sus pequeños.

—Sessho…—él la cayó con un beso. Ella le respondió aquel beso como una despedida.

—Te amo, mi tonto yokai—le sonrió ella.

El lamió su mejilla, ella lo interpretó como un "te amo". Él no lloraría, no él jamás lo haría y es por eso que el cielo mostraba su dolor a través de la lluvia.

—Llueve—sonrió ella mientras veía hacia el cielo.

—Llueve como aquella vez que nos dimos nuestro primer beso—susurró ella mientras él lamía su cuello donde estaba su marca. Era su señal de dolor.

—Kagome…—se escuchó otra voz. Rota por el dolor.

—Hola, Kaname…—saludó ella mientras giraba un poco su rostro.

Kaname había sentido las fluctuaciones de energía pero no quiso saber de quiénes eran, estaba tan centrado en su propio dolor que no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando a sus fosas nasales llenó el inconfundible olor de ella.

No fue sólo a él a quien le llegó el olor de la sangre. Sino algunas personas más que corrieron al lugar donde yacía el suceso de dolor.

— ¿Qué…que…?—por primera vez en su vida el estoico vampiro no supo que decir.

—Me muero, Kaname—dijo ella mientras veía como el pasaba a lado del cuerpo de su hermana-amante como si no hubiera nada en el suelo, solo basura.

—Siento lo de tú hermana—él no prestó atención a eso. Sólo al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba en brazos de aquel hombre.

— ¿Por qué…?—preguntó él.

—No lo sé—respondió ella a la pregunta muda que hizo.

— ¿Por qué no te curas?—ella suspiró.

—El arma con que ella me atacó no era un arma común…—cerró los ojos intentando que el dolor la permitiera continuar—A pesar de que fue creada a partir de sangre de vampiro en algún momento aquella arma le perteneció a un yokai quien cazaba sacerdotisas…extrae la energía santa de su víctima y no permite curarse de heridas provocadas por ella…es como el veneno de Sessho, una vez que entra en contacto con tu piel, no para…—ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Yo mismo la creé…—ella asintió.

—A partir de un metal derretido de otra arma—él asintió.

—No hay nada que hacer—dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

—No—gruñó él.

—Este es nuestro adiós, Kaname—él negó con su cabeza.

—Yo…—sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando un par de gritos a sus espaldas lo interrumpieron.

— ¡YUUKI!—gritaron dos voces distintas.

Los cuerpos de ambos hombres estaban paralizados por shock y el dolor al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

— ¿Qué…que?—no tenían palabras.

—Él lo hizo—señaló hacia Sesshomaru. Dijo el chico, el único que había hablado hasta ahora.

—Maldito—gruñó uno de los recién llegados mientras se abalanzaba con su arma en alto.

—NO—gritó la pequeña mientras se ponía en frente de los tres y para sorpresa de todos alrededor de ellos se formaba un campo de energía.

—AKIO—gritó su madre mientras veía con sorpresa como las balas que disparaba aquel chico rebotaban en el campo de energía creado por su pequeña.

—No, no dejaré que dañes a ninguno de mis padres…—ella jadeaba por el esfuerzo—Esa niña lastimó a mamá y papá sólo...—sabía que lo que iba a decir no es algo que una pequeña como ella entendiera del todo, pero ella más que nadie conocía las reglas yokais—Se vengó al haber lastimado al alfa de la manada—eran las reglas de la manada. El alfa tenía todo el derecho de asesinar a quien osaba a tocar a su hembra.

—Akio…—susurró su madre mientras se ahogaba.

—MAMA…—lloró la pequeña. No, no permitiría que ella muriese.

—Papás, necesito sus ayudas—la pequeña miró tanto al yokai como al vampiro. Ambos hombres asintieron.

—Coloca a mamá en el suelo—pidió la pequeña.

—Akio, no—su mamá sabía lo que intentaba hacer.

—No te voy a perder mamá—la niña negó con su cabeza— ¿Sabes lo que pasará con papá una vez que te hayas ido?—el cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando un alfa pierde a su hembra. Se volvía loco por el dolor, asesinando y destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—Akio—urgió Sesshomaru. El procedimiento que iba a ser su pequeña era arriesgado y hasta peligroso pero sabía que ella lo podía lograr. Era tan poderosa como lo era su madre.

—Necesito que los dos enfoquen sus energías en mí y me las transmitan—ambos hombres asintieron.

—Akio no—la niña negó con su cabeza mientras acercaba sus manos al vientre de su madre. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió luego de unos segundos. Sus pequeños ojos se aguaron una vez más.

—Mamá…tú…—la miko cerró sus ojos. Sabía lo que iba a decir.

—Lo siento, Sessho—ella miró a los ojos de su amado yokai.

Sesshomaru olfateó a su hembra y su bestia rugió otra vez. Sus ojos se inyectaron de rojo y tuvo que usar todo el autocontrol que por años había tenido para no revivir a aquella vampira y asesinarla de nuevo. Había asesinado a sus cachorros.

—Hmp…—en ese pequeño gesto mostró su dolor.

—Yo…yo…—dijo la pequeña. Iba a traer a sus hermanos de vuelta así le costara hasta la última gota de su energía.

—Empecemos—dijo Sesshomaru. La pequeña asintió.

Pequeñas luces se empezaron a mostrar alrededor de ella. Energías poderosas pululaban alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Akio. De sus manos desprendía una luz rosácea mezclada con rojo. La niña jadeó, era demasiada energía., su pequeño cuerpo protestaba pero tenía que aguantar por el bien de su mamá y hermanos.

—Akio, detente…—rogaba Kagome. Era mucho para su niña.

—No—dijo la pequeña.

—Akio…—susurró su mamá mientras los ojos de ella se cerraban.

—MAMÁ…—gritó ella.

—Continua—le urgió Sesshomaru. La niña asintió.

La niña jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Las energías de ambos eran aplastante y salvaje, demasiado para controlar pero no se iba a rendir. Su pequeña alma era fuerte como la de su madre. Ella iba a poder con toda aquella energía. Además debía guardar un poco para traer a la vida a sus hermanos.

Los minutos pasaban y el cuerpo de la niña empezaba a mostrar signos de debilidad. Su frente se perlaba de sudor pero ella no se iba a rendir.

—Ya casi…—susurraba.

—Sólo un poco más…—se decía a sí misma.

Hubo un gran destello de energía y todos los presentes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Al siguiente vieron con sorpresa como la gran herida en el cuerpo de aquella mujer empezaba a cerrarse.

—Mamá…—jadeó la pequeña. Ella sonrió pero sabía que su trabajo no había acabado.

—Akio, no—dijo Sesshomaru. No podía pedirle más a su pequeña. Estaba exhausta.

—Pero papá, los cachorros…—él negó con su cabeza.

—Es suficiente con que ella esté viva—los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Pero mamá sufrirá—él miró a su hembra.

—Lo sé, pero los tiene a ustedes—la niña negó con su cabeza.

—No…—la niña iba a seguir protestando cuando para sorpresa de ambos aquella espada que podía revivir a 1000 almas apareció enfrente de sus ojos.

—Tenseiga… —susurraron ambos.

—Brilla, late…—dijo la pequeña.

—Papá, ella quiere ayudar a mamá…—Sesshomaru asintió mientras tomaba su antigua espada entre sus garras. La empuñaba y la alzaba, pudo ver aquellos indeseables seres.

—No—dijo Kaname, la niña tomó de la mano a su padre.

—La espada no lastimará a mamá—le dijo la pequeña.

—Hmp—dijo el yokai mientras blandía la espada y mataba a aquellos seres.

—Tenseiga revive, puede revivir a 1000 seres—dijo la pequeña alegre mientras escuchaba el latir de sus hermanitos.

—Miko…—llamó el yokai—Despierta—le ordenó.

—Como en aquellos tiempos—sonrió la miko mientras abría los ojos.

—Hola, arrogante yokai—él sólo pudo pronunciar un "Hmp" que significaba "tonta miko"

—Demoraste—ella rió.

—Al parecer me querían del otro lado—ella rió—Querían que fuera una tenjou.

—Hmp—ella rió de nuevo. Aquello significaba "jamás, eres mía".

—Sólo tuya—él la tomó entre sus brazos y lamió sus labios.

—Mía—ella sonrió mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

—Y tú sólo mío—el volvió a pronunciar un "Hmp" que significaba, "solo tuyo".

—Kagome…—llamó el vampiro. Ella miró a su yokai y le pidió que la dejara en el suelo.

—Kaname…—suspiró—Le pertenezco a Sesshomaru, soy su hembra y madre de sus cachorros…—acarició la cabeza de su hija y sus manos se posaron en su vientre. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Papá los salvó—Kagome miró a Sesshomaru.

—Tenseiga ayudó—la miko miró la espada y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Tenseiga—la espada latió.

—Ella dice, "de nada miko tonta"—la chica rió. Su pequeña tenía una estrecha relación con aquella espada.

—Kagome…—llamó de nuevo el vampiro.

—Lo siento Kaname…—ella lo miró a los ojos…—Te amo pero…—su voz se quebró…

—Kagome…—llamó Sesshomaru.

—Hmmm…. —pronunció ella mientras evitaba su mirada.

—Mírame—ordenó él. Ella resignada lo observó. Los ojos de él brillaban con una emoción que no supo identificar.

—Rin—pronunció él como sin con solo esas cuantas palabras dijera todo.

El nombre de ella. Era como si intentara decirle algo, hasta que recordó lo que dijo su pequeña horas atrás. "Mamá puede amar a dos hombres. Akio puede tener dos padres". Era cierto era posible amar a dos hombres, no era algo raro entre la sociedad de yokais. Una hembra podía tener algunos machos así como un macho podía tener algunas hembras, pero siempre había un macho alfa y una hembra alfa y ciertamente ambos puestos ya estaban ocupados.

—Pero…pero…—el yokai vociferó otro "Hmp".

—Miko—llamó—Nuestra sociedad no está regida por las reglas de los humanos—ella suspiró.

—No compartiré lecho con otra hembra—miró a ambos hombres. Uno sonrió el otro solo vociferó otro "Hmp" que significaban "jamás"

—Kagome…—llamó el vampiro.

—Kaname podremos estar juntos pero tendrás que aceptar que también estoy con Sesshomaru—ella se acercó a él y acarició su rostro, él cerró los ojos agradeciendo aquel sencillo gesto por parte de ella.

—No te compartiré con otra hembra a menos que sean nuestros hijos—miró a su pequeña—No aceptaré ninguna regla estúpida del mundo de los vampiros, no me rijo a esas reglas y jamás lo haré—ella gruñó—Yo me rijo a mis propias reglas—el yokai a su lado no pudo evitar que su boca se torciera en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Lo sé—dijo el vampiro.

—Me lastimaste mucho cuando te marchaste y más las palabras que me dijiste y todo por…. —sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

—Lo sé—volvió a repetir. No sabía cómo disculparse, no era los que pide perdón por sus actos o acciones. Ella suspiró, era tan o mucho más orgulloso que Sesshomaru.

—Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer en este sitio—dijo ella mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

—No—gruñó el chico con el arma.

—Por favor—rogó un hombre detrás del chico—Esa espada… ¿puede revivir a los muertos?—Kagome vio por donde iba aquella petición.

—Sí y se cuál va a ser tú petición. Yo no soy a la que tienes que pedirlo—ella miró a su hija y luego a Sesshomaru.

—No—dijeron ambos.

—Por favor—rogó el hombre—Ella es mi hija—Kagome miró hacia otro lado.

—Kagome…—ella miró con odio al vampiro—No es por mí por quien te lo pido, Yuuki lo es todo para él—ella suspiró.

—No es a mí quien obedece la espada—ella miró de nuevo a los dueños de aquella espada.

—No—volvieron a decir ambos.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó ella.

—Aquella vampira lastimó a mi hembra… —gruñó el yokai—Asesinó a mis cachorros…—los ojos de él se tiñeron de rojo al recordar aquellos minutos llenos de agonía—Esa vampira merece más que la muerte—soltó un gran y poderoso gruñido.

—Ella, ella es una chica dulce…no sabe manejar sus poderes y peor aún las nuevas emociones que conlleva ser una vampira…—intentó explicar el porqué de la conducta de su hija.

—Cuando una hembra es atacada, el macho cobra venganza por quien la haya lastimado. La situación empeora si la hembra está en cinta—la niña le explicó al señor—Usted no sabe lo que es para un macho perder tanto a su hembra como sus cachorros…es un dolor insoportable, que le desgarra el alma y corazón…no hay explicación para el cúmulo de sentimientos que siente el macho…—la niña miró a su papá—No habrá poder humano que pueda detener a un yokai cegado por el dolor de perder a su hembra y a sus cachorros—ella suspiró.

—Usted no sabe lo poderoso que es mi papá…él acabaría con medio planeta antes de que alguien lo pudiese detener…—miró a su mamá y luego al señor.

—Él estaba en todo su derecho de haber matado a aquella vampira—la niña suspiró—Si la vampira es revivida…. —los ojos del hombre brillaron con esperanza—No puedo asegurarle que viva más de una hora…—miró a su papá quien miraba el cuerpo de la vampira.

—Él no hará nada contra ella—dijo Kagome ganándose un gruñido por parte de él.

—Miko…—gruñó. Ella suspiró, mientras acariciaba a Sesshomaru, intentando calmarlo.

—Le diste su castigo. Ella es lo único que le queda a ese hombre—él volvió a gruñir—Sessho, era lo mismo que para nuestros pequeños. Tú y yo éramos todo lo que tenían y los íbamos a dejar sin nada de eso. ¿Tú no crees que si ellos tuvieran la oportunidad no nos hubiesen regresado a la vida?—le preguntó.

—Hmp—respondió él. Ella no necesitó traducción de eso.

—Por favor, Sesshomaru—el yokai gruñó—Akio no lo puede hacer, está muy débil—el yokai gruñó mientras tomaba la espada y esperaba que esta latiera pero no hacía nada.

—Mamá…—llamó la niña y ella entendió aquello.

—Por favor, Tenseiga…yo sé que no estás feliz con esto, pero por favor hazlo por mí, ¿sí?—rogó la miko—la espada no emitió energía alguna—Por favor…—rogó de nuevo.

—Hmp—dijo el yokai mientras veía como esta latía.

—Gracias—dijo la miko. La espada volvió a latir.

—Sólo por ti, tonta humana—le explicó su pequeña el latir de la espada. La miko rió.

El yokai se abrió paso entre los vampiros y llegó hasta aquella vampira. Su bestia volvió a gruñir intentando liberarse de sus cadenas y hacer pedazos aquel cuerpo. El yokai tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para no dejar que su bestia tomara el control. Muy pocas veces su bestia se volvía incontrolable, sólo sucedía cuando su hembra estaba cerca.

—Hmp—gruñó él mientras veía a aquellos seres del infierno. Blandió su espada y cortó en dos a aquellos seres.

El yokai dio media vuelta y escuchó como la vampira jadeaba.

—Vámonos—la miko sonrió mientras tomaba su pequeña de la mano.

—Sessho…—el gruñó mientras creaba a su alrededor su energía yokai formando una nube.

—Kaname…—ella extendió su mano, quien aceptó gustoso.

—Esta será la última vez que me vean—dijo el vampiro mientras miraba a todos.

—No intenten buscarnos, porque no perdonaré la vida de ninguno quien intente perturbar nuestras vidas—dijo la miko con voz amenazante mientras observaba a todos los presentes en especial a una recién despierta Yuuki.

—Estoy muerto para la sociedad vampírica, no seré más Kaname Kuran. De ahora en adelante tomaré mi antiguo nombre—sonrió mientras miraba a todos. Él era un Kuran pero su nombre no era Kaname…

—Shuon Kuran…—dijo el yokai—El primero en el linaje de los Kuran—el vampiro lo miró sin decir nada.

—No tengo ningún vínculo con Yuuki Kuran más que una simple relación lejana—miró a la mencionada a quien los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Kaname…—gimió la chica.

—Vámonos—dijo la miko. No era mala persona. No le gustaba ver sufrir a otros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquellos seres habían desaparecido en la obscuridad de la noche dejando atrás a todos y a todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Para los presentes todo lo que había sucedido parecía como sacado del más loco sueño. Abrían y cerraban los ojos intentando procesar los últimos acontecimientos. Era de lo más bizarro que hayan podido presenciar.

—Yuuki—le llamó el director. Su hija no reaccionaba, era como si estuviera en shock.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?—dijo uno de los vampiros. Todos intentaban procesar los hechos.

—Nuestros supuesto líder no es quien nos hizo creer—Ichijo suspiró. Por fin su querido amigo había decido perseguir su felicidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Ruka comentó. Estaba confundida y dolida, su eterno amor tenía una familia.

—Kaname Kuran dejó de existir en el mismo instante que Shuon Kuran tomó su cuerpo—esto llamó la atención de los presentes—Shuon es uno de los primeros vampiros y quien es la cabeza del clan Kuran. Él mismo se selló hace milenios, cansado de las guerras y ambiciones tanto de vampiros como humanos. Hace unas décadas atrás, Rido Kuran lo despertó pero necesitaba un contenedor para su esencia, su alma y escogió a propio sobrino para eso. El objetivo de Rido era utilizar ese poder para su bien pero, nunca se imaginó la magnitud del poder que Shuon tenía. Ni siquiera el mismo Rido pudo prever quién era quien se encontraba en ese ataúd. Nuestros antepasados son mitos y leyendas, nunca nadie ha visto uno con vida. Hay escasa información de ellos—suspiró. Kaname le había confiado tan preciosa e importante información, alegando que Ichijo le recordaba a un viejo amigo muy querido para él.

— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Hanabusa. Era uno de los más impactados en todo esto. Su líder era alguien inalcanzable.

—Kagome Higurashi, la miko de la Shikon no Tama—respondió Zero. El cuerpo de Zero se estremeció ante los recuerdos de las historias que les contaban sus padres. Al principio no la había reconocido pero cuando intercambiaron miradas, aquellos ojos azules con pequeñas motas de rosado, su cerebro conectó ideas y recuerdos.

—La perla de Shikon es un mito, una mera leyenda—dijo Takuma. Claro ellos conocían esa historia, pero eran leyendas; historias que les cuentan a los niños.

—No lo es. Mi familia descendiente del monje Miroku—sentía que había traicionado a su propia sangre. Sus padres, sus abuelos, sus antepasados habían un hecho un juramento de sangre de proteger a Kagome, si en algún momento ella los necesitara. Todos conocían la historia de la miko viajera del tiempo.

—Zero…—llamó el director. Él como cazador conocía la historia de la Shikon y más que nadie conocía el mundo oculto de los yokais.

—Aquel ser que estaba con Kagome, era Sesshomaru Taisho—se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar. Conocían ese nombre. A través de las antiguas leyendas, ese nombre siempre era mencionado cuando se hablaban de masacres derramamientos de sangres. La máquina perfecta de asesinar. Ese nombre se había convertido en la pesadilla de niños, leyenda o no, ocasionaba terror el tan solo imaginarte toparte con aquel ser y su crueldad innata.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿A dónde se llevaron a mi Kaname?—Yuuki no entendía de lo que hablaban, ella sólo quería que le devolverían a su hermano.

—Yuuki, debes de desistir en tu obsesión—le dijo Zero.

—No, Kaname es mío. Él es mi futuro esposo—el adolescente negó con su cabeza. Si ella seguía en ese camino, no iba a terminar bien.

—Yuuki—le llamó el director y ella odiaba que utilizaran ese tono con ella.

—No, él es mío—todos negaron con su cabeza. Zero y el director se preocuparon por ella. En su voz se oía claramente su inestabilidad mental.

—Yuuki si sigues por ese camino, no te aseguro que sigas con vida—todos se estremecieron ante el tono de voz utilizado por Zero—Sesshomaru Taisho no es conocido por ser indulgente—los presentes asintieron.

—No le temo—la chica era obstinada.

—Deberías—dijo una voz. Todos se estremecieron. No lo habían sentido llegar.

—Como dijo el cazador, Sesshomaru no es conocido por ser indulgente y tú pequeña has intentando asesinar no sólo a su compañera de vida, sino a sus herederos. Eso en nuestra sociedad, es un pase para enviar a alguien directito al infierno y sin pasaje de retorno—el presente era alguien alto, con cabello rojizo y postura elegante pero su aura contaba una historia completamente diferente.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó Hanabusa.

—Shippo Taisho—respondió Kain y los presentes intercambiaron miradas entre el recién llegado y el vampiro.

— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó Ruka y él asintió.

—Sí, es quien inició mi línea de sangre—el aludido sonrió.

—Veo que me has reconocido a pesar de mi disfraz—sonrió y dejó que poco a poco su ilusión cayera y ante los ojos de todos se presentó un ser que claramente no era humano. Orejas puntiagudas, las diversas colas que se agitaban a su alrededor y la mirada afilada que irradiaba ira y poder más las grandes garras que sobresalían de sus manos.

—Hola querido descendiente—su sonrisa llena de colmillos hizo a todos estremecerse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Kain estaba a la defensiva.

—Deberías más mostrar más respeto por tu antepasado—rio levemente y luego se puso serio. Sus ojos se clavaron en Zero y el chico no pudo evitar estremecerse.

— ¿Zero Kiryuu?—el chico asintió y Shippo volvió a sonreír—Bien, debemos marcharnos—el cazador no se movió.

— ¿De qué hablas?—el zorro suspiró.

—Lo siento, debí explicarme mejor. Mi querida madre—todos lo miraron con confusión—Kagome Taisho—todos jadearon—Bueno, como les estaba diciendo; ella me solicitó que fuera por el chico que es descendiente de la línea de sangre de Miroku y Sango—Zero se removió algo incómodo.

— ¿Por qué?—el chico desconfiaba.

—Debes conocer la historia de Kagome y tus antepasados, la cercanía e importancia que ellos mantenían con mi querida madre. Ella les prometió que protegería a su línea de sangre y…—el chico lo interrumpió.

—Ha hecho un estupendo trabajo. Nunca le he importado—el chico bufó y el zorro emitió un pequeño rugido mientras sus ojos empezaban a tornarse rojizos.

—No hables así de ella, Kagome siempre ha procurado por tu familia—Zero volvió a bufar.

—Mira lo bien que ha resultado—el aura alrededor de Zero fluctuó.

—Lo que te sucedió fue algo que a la fecha Kagome sigue sufriendo. Ella no estuvo bien durante ese ataque, fue cuando se embarazó de los trillizos—el cuerpo de Shippo se estremeció al recordar aquella etapa. Kagome la pasó muy mal. El embarazado fue muy doloroso y peligroso para ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó con curiosidad el cazador.

—El embarazo fue riesgoso para ella. Los poderes miko de mi madre luchaban contra ella misma por la esencia de los bebés-vampiros. Además los bebés necesitaban alimentarse de la energía de ambos padres y como sabrás, Shuon Kuran estuvo fuera de su vida durante todo este tiempo. Tuvo suerte que Sesshomaru la haya encontrado y así poder alimentarlos con su energía demoniaca. Fue algo muy doloroso para todos. Sus energías demoraron en conectarse unas con otras sin rechazarse—todos guardaron silencio.

—Entiendo lo de nuestra infancia pero, ¿qué ha pasado estos últimos años?—Shippo miró al director.

—Ella sabía que estabas en buenas manos—el director se removió algo incómodo ante la mirada del demonio-zorro.

— ¿Por qué me busca ahora?—aceptaba lo primero pero por qué ahora.

—Sabe que estás luchando constantemente con las dos energías que están en tu cuerpo—Zero se sorprendió—Nada escapa a sus ojos. No eres el primero que tiene dos energías de naturalezas opuestas luchando en un mismo cuerpo—al zorro le vino el vago recuerdo de Inuyasha.

— ¿Puede ayudarme?—Shippo asintió.

—Como dije no eres el primero que conoce cuyo cuerpo mantiene dos naturalezas complemente opuestas. Ella te ayudará a controlar y encontrar el equilibrio que necesitas para que ambas existencias coexistan en paz dentro de tu cuerpo—Zero estaba algo sorprendido. ¿Podía vivir en paz con ambas esencias dentro de él?

—Es algo imposible de creer que dos naturalezas completamente distintas vivan en paz dentro de un mismo ser —Shippo sonrió.

—Mi madre nació siendo humana con la Shikon dentro de su cuerpo, a lo largo de los años se convirtió en la Miko más poderosa que jamás haya existido. Luego se volvió la hembra de Sesshomaru y sus poderes se adaptaron al youki de Sesshomaru, moldeando un único ser. Tanto santidad como energía demoniaca habitan dentro del cuerpo de mi madre. Coexisten y se ayudan mutuamente. No es imposible, es cuestión de adaptación y entrenamiento—el cazador estaba algo sorprendido. Pensaba que era imposible.

—Ahora que el rey de los vampiros va a reclamarla como su amante eterno, ¿qué crees que sucederá?—él lo miró sin comprender—Ella debe ser mordida y compartir sangre con su mate, por ende la energía Shuon Kuran entrará en su cuerpo, en el cual reside energía santa y demoniaca, ¿crees que sería imposible que una tercera energía coexista con las otras dos?—Zero lo pensó unos segundos, era demasiado para un solo cuerpo.

—Podría morir—el zorro se alzó de hombros mientras sonreía.

—Puede que sí como puede que no—Zero se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Estaba demasiado tranquilo ante la posible muerte de su madre.

—Veo que te sorprendes por mis palabras—el cazador no dijo nada—Me imagino que conoces acerca de la historia de la miko de la Shikon no Tama—Zero asintió—No todo lo que sucedió durante esa época está registrado, muchas cosas se han omitido—el zorro se perdió unos segundos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Aquellos tiempos fueron sangrientos. Cada día se perdían miles de almas en guerras absurdas o por simple diversión de entes inescrupulosos que no temían al alzar una espada contra un anciano o peor aún un niño. Sólo les importaba conquistar, matar y satisfacer sus necesidades sangrientas. Ya sea demonio, humano o hanyo, éramos nada para aquellos seres que sólo deseaban matar. Las diferentes especies no podían coexistir en paz, la una con la otra por el temor que habitaba entre ellas. Era imposible que los demonios consideraran a los humanos como especie, para ellos eran comida, esclavos, carne para satisfacer su hambre voraz. Para los humanos, los demonios eran desalmados, monstruos sin corazón y sin alma. Los hanyos eran rechazados por ambas especies. Los primeros porque los consideran impuros y una vergüenza para su raza, para los segundos era vistos como parias por ser diferentes y llevar sangre de quienes los torturaban, mataban, violaban y cazaban y en medio de todas estas especies aparecen los monjes y mikos. Ambos con la misión de sanar, curar y cazar a los demonios. Eran los salvadores de los humanos. Considerados seres santos. Era imposible tan siquiera imaginar que alguno de estos seres pudiera aceptar y peor aún tan siquiera imaginar que convivieran con demonios. Era un sacrilegio pensar aquello—el zorro hizo una pausa mientras por su mente pasaban de manera rápida todos los momentos vividos en aquella oscura época. El temor y las pesadillas que vivió siendo un pequeño cachorro.

—Mi madre fue arrojada a un tiempo que no era el suyo, ningún tipo de entrenamiento le fue dado o tan siquiera tenía la noción de que era lo iba a enfrentar. Literalmente la lanzaron a los leones sin contemplación alguna—aún ahora le parecía increíble que Kagome haya sobrevivido tan sólo la primera semana en su tiempo—Ella aprendió del error y falla de la peor manera. Nunca se quejó ni recriminó a los Kamis por haberla abandonado en nuestros tiempos. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de renunciar a todo e irse a su propio tiempo, en la seguridad de su hogar y el calor de su familia, sin embargo no lo hizo. Permaneció y luchó contra todo pronóstico de fracaso y lo convirtió en éxito. Ella fue la precursora de que diferentes especies pueden coexistir en paz y pueden ayudarse mutuamente. Inclusive capturó el corazón del Daiyokai más frío y sanguinario que ha existido en la historia de nuestros tiempos—sonrió, era gracioso de ver como Sesshomaru hacía todo por la felicidad de su compañera—Kagome Higurashi no veía especies enemigas, ella veía amigos, aliados y familia—suspiró—Nada le fue dado en bandeja de plata. Cada fracaso, pérdida, sangre y lágrimas las convertían en experiencias y le permitió convertirse en la mujer que es ahora—Kagome a través de la historia se convirtió en alguien admirable y respetado.

—Ella sobrevivió a experiencias que ningún humano podría haber sobrevivido. Torturas mentales, físicas y psicológicas. Muertes y derramamiento de sangre fueron los escenarios que ella tuvo que experimentar. Todo eso sin alguna preparación o anticipación para sobrellevar y aceptar lo que era vivir en aquella época. Y a pesar de eso jamás perdió su esencia, su naturaleza amable y compasiva. A pesar de todo lo que tuvo que vivir, sigue siendo la misma mujer que llegó a mi tiempo. Enfrentó a la misma muerte y regresó más fuerte que nunca. Su alma brilló e iluminó nuestros oscuros tiempos. Fue la salvación para todos—los ojos de Shippo adquirieron un brillo especial— ¿Crees que con todo eso mi madre no podrá sobrellevar la energía vampírica de Shuon Kuran?—le cuestionó al cazador.

Zero consideró cada palabra dicha por el hombre-zorro delante de él. Aún para él, siendo cazador y haber sido entrenado para ser uno, le era difícil cazar y asesinar a ex humanos; que siendo justos no solicitaron ni aceptaron convertirse en vampiros nivel E. Seres que no contemplaban vidas ni les importaba acabar con cientos de vidas sin miramientos. A final del día seguían siendo humanos. Ahora no podía imaginarse a un humano siendo arrojado a una era donde el matar era lo común y era la única manera de sobrevivir. La zozobra y nula esperanza de vivir un día más. El tan siquiera poder imaginar un futuro, ¿cómo alguien podía vivir de aquella manera?

La admiraba, no había duda. No podía tan siquiera imaginarse a él mismo viviendo en aquella época. Claro él conocía las diferentes leyendas y mitos que se describían en libros y pergaminos antiguos pero nunca se imaginó que todo fuera real.

— ¿Cuál es tu decisión?—la voz del zorro lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos.

—Iré—Shippo sonrió y volvió a colocar su ilusión sobre sí mismo.

—Buena decisión—su madre iba a estar feliz.

—No—se escuchó en todo el lugar. Shippo tuvo que reprimir un pequeño gruñido que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho. Aquella patética vampira se atrevía a ir en contra de las peticiones de su madre. No podía esperar el momento en que pudiera acabar con su existencia.

—Yuuki…—el director estaba algo mosqueado por toda la situación pero sabía que sería lo mejor para su querido hijo. Quien mejor para ayudarlo con su situación que la propia miko de la Shikon no Tama. Él como cazador conocía perfectamente toda la historia e inclusive ciertos relatos que no se hallaban en los libros.

—No puedo permitir que Zero se vaya con ellos…—negaba con su cabeza—Perdí a mi amado hermano, no puedo dejar que también se lo lleven a Zero…no…—la mente de la vampira era un caos. No tenía ni un pensamiento racional ni coherente.

—Yuuki…—habló de nuevo el director quien intentó acercarse pero ella lo esquivó.

—No—volvió a negar con su cabeza mientras se acercaba a Zero e intentaba ponerse enfrente de su querido Zero. Aún se sentía algo mareada y débil.

—No voy a permitir que se lo lleven—con Artemis en mano se posicionó en frente y adoptó una pose de combate, lista para proteger lo que ella considera suyo.

—Patética excusa de vampiro. No mereces el título de reina—se burló—Bueno ex reina…—el aura alrededor de Yuuki se elevó y se volvió inestable. Shippo sonrió.

Ella se lanzó a atacar pero Shippo era por mucho más veloz y fuerte que ella. Décadas de combates y experiencias ganadas en el campo de batalla. Entrenamientos sangrientos con Sesshomaru, le habían otorgado el título de Shīfu ante las nuevas generaciones.

Los espectadores quisieron intervenir pero se vieron rodeados por un círculo de fuego y si intentaban saltar el fuego crecía creando una especie de campo alrededor de ellos. El poder de Kain era una leve llama comparado con lo que les rodeaba.

Yuuki lanzaba golpes al azar sin precisión o lógica alguna. No había coordinación ni precisión. Mientras que Shippo simplemente esquivaba sin atacar. Claramente se podía apreciar que estaba jugando con ella.

—Esto se está volviendo aburrido—sonrió.

En un intento desesperado por querer golpear al zorro, Yuuki intentó atacarlo por detrás, como había hecho con Kagome pero Shippo ya había visto venir ese golpe cobarde, no esperaba algo mejor por parte de ella. La tomó por el brazo que sostenía a Artemis y la lanzó hacia un costado, su cuerpo chocó contra una pared. Una de las pocas que aún se mantenía en pie luego de todo lo sucedido en la academia.

—Yuuki—se alzaron varias voces pero nadie podía moverse.

—Tus ataques son patéticos y sin ninguna precisión—suspiró. Estaba perdiendo su tiempo y quería ver a su madre.

—Esto es un desperdicio de mi tiempo y no quiero hacer esperar más a mi madre—le dio la espalda a la vampira quien al ver que le daban la espalda, decidió hacer un movimiento cobarde.

— ¡Muere!—gritó.

Shippo no pudo moverse de manera rápida pero no necesitó hacerlo. Una luz brillante los rodeó a todos y un grito estremecedor se escuchó en la silenciosa noche.

—Me preguntaba porque tardabas tanto—la mano de Kagome rodeaba el cuello de Yuuki quien no podía moverse porque se veía imposibilitaba porque un aura rosada la rodeaba. Quemaba.

—Madre—dijo Shippo.

—Hola hijo—sonrió y luego miró a Zero quien se estremeció ante su presencia.

—No tienes que temer—le dedicó una cálida sonrisa pero esta se borró al momento que escuchó el gemido lastimero de su víctima.

—Casi me había olvidado de ti, mi querida Yuuki Kuran—la vampira intentaba moverse pero no podía. Su energía empezaba a quemarla más y más.

—Pensé que habías aprendido la lección y empezabas a apreciar tu vida pero veo que no—el aura de Kagome creció, casi asfixiando a los presentes.

—Debes aprender una muy importante lección. Las consecuencias de atacar a un miembro de mi familia y que todos tengan en mente cuáles serán los castigos en un futuro por afrentas contra la misma—sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo al igual que su aura.

Poco a poco se podía sentir como la energía empezaba a acrecentar alrededor de todos, tanto que se podía escuchar crujir su poder, era electrizante y producía escalofríos a todos los presentes. Sentía que algo frío se escurría por su cuerpo y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus almas.

— ¿Qué le vas hacer a mi hija?—preguntó el director preocupado por el futuro de su hija.

—Sólo regresarle el favor—sonrió Kagome mientras Yuuki se retorcía.

Poco a poco el poder aumentaba, aplastando a todos al punto de la asfixia. Sólo dos personas estaban fuera de lo que estaba sucediendo. Shippo y Zero. Ella no podía lastimar a ninguno de los dos. El primero era su querido hijo y el segundo el descendiente de sus amados amigos-hermanos.

El grito de Yuuki fue lo único que se escuchó en el silencio de la noche y poco a poco el poder de Kagome fue regresando a su cuerpo y todos pudieron respirar con normalidad. El director corrió a socorrer a su hija mientras Kagome se alejaba de una llorosa Yuuki.

— ¿Qué me hiciste?—la miko llegó hacia su hijo y le acarició su rostro. Este empezó a ronronear mientras desnudaba su cuello en señal de respeto por el alfa de la manada.

Yuuki se puso de pie mientras el dolor que sentía en su vientre empezaba a disminuir. Intentaba llamar sus poderes vampíricos pero estos no llegaban a ella. Poco a poco se iba percatando de lo que le había hecho aquella mujer.

— ¡Me volviste humana!—gritó y la miko sonrió mientras se alejaba de su hijo y se acercaba a Zero quien intentó alejarse pero al verla a los ojos no pudo.

—No, sólo es un bloqueo temporal. Para que dejes de causar molestias por un tiempo, además…—detuvo sus palabras mientras llegaba a Zero y alzaba su mano mientras llevaba su mano hacia la mejilla del chico.

—Espera…—dijo pero demasiado tarde. Cuando la mano de la miko hizo contacto con la mejilla del cazador, un aura cálida empezó a rodearlo a Zero y él sintió una familiaridad que no había sentido hace muchos años.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo?—preguntó algo alarmado.

—Te está reconociendo como parte de la manada—le dijo Shippo mientras sonreía.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—ella le sonrió.

—Serás parte de mi familia. Estaremos contigo para todo lo que necesites. Te brindaremos amor y un hogar. La protección que sólo una familia puede ofrecer—una extraña calidez le recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Familia? Qué extraño sonaba eso. Era un término tan lejano y ajeno para él. Claro que el director Kain lo había acogido en su hogar pero una parte de él nunca se sintió cómodo con la familiaridad que conlleva ser parte de una familia. Sentía que algo faltaba y en ese preciso instante lo estaba adquiriendo. Aceptación.

— ¿Tú me aceptas como soy? ¿No me temes?—ella le sonrió.

—Todos somos únicos y especiales y tú lo eres aún más. Sobresales del entre el montón—la sonrisa sincera que le estaba brindando la miko removió algo dentro de su corazón.

— ¿No sólo es porque soy descendiente de Miroku y Sango?—ella negó con su cabeza.

—En parte pero deseo bridarte la calidez de un hogar donde el ser diferente no te haga sentir como tal. El que puedas aceptarte por lo que eres y no sentirte ajeno a tu entorno. Quiero que te aceptes tu nueva naturaleza y no te temas a ti mismo—algo dentro de Zero se removió.

El poder de Kagome poco a poco se fue retrayendo dentro de su cuerpo mientras que el aura de Zero fluctuaba y cambiaba. El chico sentía como algo dentro de él cambiaba y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se sentía ligero.

—Madre, debemos irnos. No creo que a mi querido padre le agrade la idea de que estés pasando mucho tiempo en este sitio—ella suspiró mientras asentía.

—Miko-sama—llamó el director y ella lo miró— ¿Hasta cuándo será este bloqueo?—dicha chica seguía en estado de shock mientras intentaba entender lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Por un tiempo—respondió Shippo, quien olisqueó el aire y entendió a lo que se refería su madre con "regresarle el favor".

—Director Kain será mejor que se despida de Zero, no creo que lo vuelva a ver—el chico miró a quien hasta ahora consideraba una figura paternal, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y jamás lo iba a decir.

—Zero, ¿te irás con ellos?—dicho cazador suspiró.

—Sí, lo siento por eso—jamás se había disculpado por algo pero sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón al director—Necesito controlar lo que llevo años intentando esconder e ignorar. Has hecho todo lo que ha estado a tu mano para ayudarme pero, una parte de ti jamás ha aceptado mi otra naturaleza; después de todo me estoy convirtiendo en lo que tú has cazado toda tu vida—el director quiso decir algo pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para refutar aquello—No te culpo ni te guardo rencor por ello, agradezco todos los años que has estado cuidándome…—se calló, era algo fuera de sí mismo hablar tanto y ser tan elocuente con sus sentimientos.

—No hay nada de malo en decir cuánto te importa alguien—dijo alguien a sus espaldas. A más de uno le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. La presencia de aquel ser era abrumadora.

—Sessho…—dijo la miko y el ente le dedicó una media sonrisa. Estaba en problemas.

—Tardabas—ella le sonrió.

—Lo siento, estaba encargándome de un pequeño problema—el Daiyokai emitió un leve gruñido mientras sus ojos intercalaban entre rojo a dorado. La bestia del ente clamaba por la sangre de la vampira. Aún no estaba tranquila por lo que había sucedido con su hembra y aquel despreciable ser.

—Hmp—ella emitió una pequeña risita. Su macho no estaba para nada feliz.

—Será mejor que te despidas como se debe con tu padre, Zero—el chico suspiró. Ella lo había dicho en voz alta.

Zero se acercó hacia el director pero fue él quien acortó la distancia entre ellos y le dio un gran abrazo paternal, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que un padre puede sentir por un hijo. Tantas emociones que bullían dentro de ellos que clamaban por decirlas en voz alta.

—Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos, querido hijo—en otra ocasión Zero había corregido al director diciéndole que él no era su hijo pero en este único momento, se lo permitiría.

El cazador sólo asintió mientras se alejaba unos pasos de su padre y su mirada se perdía unos instantes en el cuerpo de la que hace mucho tiempo atrás consideró su hermana y un posible primer amor pero todo eso había quedado atrás. Espera en algún momento poder mirarla sin sentir dolor.

—Adiós…padre…—susurró lo último pero el director lo alcanzó a escuchar y sonrió.

Sesshomaru se acercó a su amada miko mientras la envolvía con su estola por la cintura, ella se aferró a su cuerpo mientras una nube de youki se formaba a su alrededor. Kagome le hizo señas a Shippo y Zero para que se acercaran a ellos. El zorro colocó su mano en el brazo de su madre y Zero no sabía qué hacer.

—Coloca tu mano en el hombro de Shippo—el chico asintió.

—Mis pertenencias…—ella le sonrió.

—Alguien ya está recogiendo tus cosas—Zero la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo sabía que iba aceptar?—Shippo rió.

—Mi madre jamás acepta un no por respuesta, pregúntale a Sesshomaru sobre eso—el Daiyokai emitió un leve gruñido.

—Ya, ya Sessho…—Shippo quiso molestarle pero Kagome le lanzó una mirada y él volvió a reírse.

Poco a poco se fue ellos fueron elevando gracias a la nube de youki del Daiyokai y se fueron perdiendo en la oscuridad de la noche sin mirar atrás, tal como lo había hecho Kaname.

—Hijo mío, espero volverte a ver…—por los ojos del cazador se asomaron algunas lágrimas y él las dejó fluir. Era difícil dejar ir a un hijo.

—Director…—llamó Yuuki. Kaien inhaló profundamente mientras se giraba y acudía hacia su hija.

—Vamos. Debemos curarte esas heridas—sabía que esto iba a ser un largo caminando de recuperación. No sólo física sino mentalmente.

Todos los vampiros presentes aún intentaban procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Era demasiado confuso y hasta irreal tan siquiera pensarlo. El mundo de todos acaba de dar un giro completo y no sabían dónde iban a parar.

El tiempo pasó sin tener respuesta alguna de vida de los personajes que abandonaron la academia. Los ancianos de la comunidad de los vampiros intentaron incansablemente de localizar al que creían era el líder de los vampiros. Fue una enorme sorpresa enterarse el verdadero origen de Kaname, quien ahora sabían que era Shuon Kuran, más que nunca deben localizarlo. No podían permitirse perderlo, después de todo ansiaban el poder que representaba el vampiro.

La búsqueda se detuvo cuando un día recibieron la visita de un ser, que algunos describían como un Kami. Su presencia era intoxicaste y su poder avasallante. Muchos intentaron valiente o estúpidamente atacarlo pero con un solo movimiento de sus dedos, las cabezas empezaron a rodar. Ante la muerte inminente, decidieron dejar sus vidas en manos de aquel ser.

"Sesshomaru" así era como él se refería a sí mismo. A los más ancianos, ese nombre venía asociado a antiguas leyendas y supieron que ese ser parado en frente de ellos, en definitiva iba a matarlos. Después de todo, "la máquina perfecta de asesinar" no dejaba en pie una sola alma, una vez que empezaba su ataque.

—Dejarán su búsqueda por el vampiro llamado Shuon Kuran—su solicitud o más bien orden, dejó a más de uno sorprendido. ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenía su líder con aquel ente?

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó un vampiro y se arrepintió al instante en que atrajo la mirada del Kami sobre su persona. Sintió claramente como su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo. Imágenes de su inminente muerte pasaron a través de sus ojos.

—La muerte es lo encontrarán al final de su búsqueda—nadie dudó de aquello.

El ente desapareció de la misma manera en la que llegó y aun cuando sentían que no estaba cerca, pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudieron sentir como la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas y sus almas regresaban a sus cuerpos.

Pasaron varios días hasta que tuvieron una prueba de que la visita de ese ente, no había sido algo más que una simple pesadilla o aparición, a pesar de que las muertes de varios de su clase debería ser prueba suficiente de que el Kami estuvo presente, la mente de algunos quería bloquear el suceso y seguir con sus vidas pero la carta les recordó que si no seguían la exigencia del ente, sus vidas acabarían y no sería una muerte rápida, no. Sesshomaru Taisho era conocido a través de los tiempos, como el Daiyokai más sanguinario y cruel cuando tenía que impartir muerte a quienes se lo merecían. Era justo con quienes tenían que proteger y maligno a quienes lastimaban a los inocentes.

" _Sus vidas les pertenecen a este Sesshomaru, quien no dudará en arrancar sus almas de sus cuerpos si continúan con la búsqueda del vampiro Shuon Kuran"_

 _Sesshomaru Taisho_

Era todo lo que decía la carta. Venía con el sello de la casa del Oeste, aquel que representaba aquel ente y que recordaban perfectamente por las antiguas leyendas que sólo se utilizaba para decretos emitidos por el rey de los yokais. Los vampiros entendieron que si querían preservar sus almas, debían acatar lo que el Daiyokai había ordenado.

Algunos buscaron formas de eliminar al ente pero lo que muchos habían olvidado de las leyendas de aquel ser, es que su hembra era tan o más poderosa como lo era él. La Shikon No Miko, era la luz de la oscuridad que él representaba. Algo que las leyendas no mencionaban en sus escritos es que ella tan feroz al momento de defender y proteger a los suyos como lo era el Daiyokai. Todos aprendieron de la peor manera aquella lección.

—Mujer, deja de meterte en las peleas de éste—Kagome sonrió. Aún en el presente, él seguía comportándose de aquella manera tan antigua y hasta algo retrógrada.

—Eres mi macho—respondió simplemente y él emitió un gruñido en respuesta, ella como siempre le sonrió descaradamente.

—Deberían abandonar este lugar si quieren preservar sus almas—Shippo les aconsejaba. No quería ver más derramamiento de sangre. Después de todo, era difícil limpiar.

—No—gritó una voz femenina y más de uno emitió pequeños gruñidos ante la presencia de aquella vampira.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru empezaron a tornarse rojos, sus garras crecieron y el aura que empezaba a emitir era salvaje y aplastante. Kagome intentó calmarlo pero ante la situación actual, no podía pedirle mucho a su macho. Sabía que hoy sería el fin de aquella vampira.

—No deberían estar aquí—Zero apreció y se colocó a lado de Shippo. Ella le sonrió.

—Zero…—susurró Yuuki. Su mente era un caos. No podía unir ideas. El único pensamiento racional que tenía era asesinar a la mujer que tenía en frente y recuperar a sus seres amados.

—Debiste seguir con tu vida y olvidarnos—Zero giró uno poco su rostro mientras su mirada se conectó unos breves segundos con Kaname.

—Kaname-kun—susurró ella con voz esperanzadora. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Su hermano estaba de vuelta. Todo su mundo volvía a tener sentido.

—Kaname…—llamó la miko.

—Kagome…—respondió el vampiro ante su llamado. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro y el aura de ambos se alzó mientras se reconocían. Se mezclaron, formando un color único. El vampiro se colocó a un lado de Kagome y ella quedó en medio de ambos machos.

La sonrisa de Yuuki se borró de su rostro y su mente volvió a sumirse en el caos y locura que había sido los últimos meses. Diferentes voces le susurraban en su mente, pero había algo que repetían una y otra vez. Asesinar. Asesinar. Asesinar a Kagome.

— ¿Por qué?...—preguntó la vampira. Su corazón dolía— ¿Por qué ella y yo no?—no lo entendía. Él siempre la había tratado de manera especial.

—El honor es algo que tengo arraigado en mí. Suplanté a Kaname Kuran, quien era tú hermano y tú eras su responsabilidad—su voz y su mirada no era la misma que le dedicaba tiempo atrás, ahora era otra a quien dedicaba sus afectos.

— ¿Sólo fui una obligación? ¿Una responsabilidad?—algo dentro de ella empezaba a romperse.

—La soledad puede llegar hacer cosas inimaginables—dijo Shippo mientras intercalaba su mirada entre su querida madre y Sesshomaru.

—La sangre real debe ser preservada—dijo de repente Sesshomaru.

— ¿Preservada?—sonrió Yuuki— ¿Estabas a mi lado para preservar tú linaje? ¿Tú línea de sangre?—empezó a reírse de manera histérica.

—Es mi obligación como líder de mi especie—Kagome no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la clara evidencia de locura de la vampira. Elevó un campo de energía alrededor de su hogar para evitar que nadie entrara o saliera a su casa.

—Obligación—repitió la vampira— ¡Sólo fui una simple obligación para ti!—gritó y su poder se elevó hiriendo algunos de los vampiros que allí se encontraban con ella.

—Yuuki-sama, debe calmarse…—pidió Rima. Estaba preocupada que lastimara aún más a sus amigos.

Desde que Kaname había abandonado la academia, Yuuki quedó como líder de los vampiros pero ella no era ni la mitad de piadosa y benevolente como lo era Kaname. Ella empezó a comportarse de manera cruel y no le importaba el bienestar de nadie que no fuera ella misma. En varias ocasiones había lastimado, sin razón alguna, a los vampiros que fungían de súbditos.

— ¡Cállate!—gritó mientras su aura lastimaba a la vampiresa.

— ¡Rima!—otra voz se alzó en el lugar. Shiki corrió hacia su querida Rima.

—Kaname, Yuuki se está comportando de manera errante. Su aura se está tornando oscura y salvaje—le dijo Kagome al vampiro a su lado.

—Ha perdido la razón—dijo Sesshomaru y su bestia aulló dentro de su jaula. No tenían excusa alguna para no acabar con su vida. Ella era un peligro para todos.

La risa de la vampira resonó en todo el lugar y a muchos les corrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Su actual líder había perdido la cabeza. Era definitivo.

—Kagome—le llamó Sesshomaru y ella lo miró, no le agradó aquella mirada. Sabía lo que significaba y le molestaba.

—No—le dijo y él gruñó.

—No es una solicitud—ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca he seguido tus órdenes—él alzó una ceja y le recorrió la mirada por todo el cuerpo. La miko se sonrojó mientras se estremecía. ¡Qué descarado era su macho!

—Kagome—otra voz fue quien la llamó y por el tono usado, sabía que le iba a pedir lo mismo que Sesshomaru. Odiaba que los dos se pusieran de acuerdo, bueno no todo el tiempo le molestaba.

— ¿Tú también?—su mirada pasó de Sesshomaru a Kaname. El vampiro simplemente la miró para luego posar sus ojos en su vientre. Ella suspiró.

—Estarán bien, yo voy a estar bien—ambos la miraron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

—No me repetiré, koi—ella volvió a bufar.

—Sabes que jamás dejo una lucha—el aura de Sesshomaru creció y arremetió contra la de Kagome, intentando someterla pero sin lastimarla.

—No—los ojos de ella empezaron a tornarse rosáceos, demostrando su posición como la Shikon no Miko.

— ¡Basta!—gritó Yuuki y su poder volvió a lastimar a algunos vampiros e intentó hacer lo mismo con Kagome pero no llegó a lastimarla porque un campo de energía la rodeó de manera automática.

Eso fue todo lo que Sesshomaru pudo aguantar. Su bestia hizo acto de presencia, emitiendo un aullido que a muchos les congeló en su sitio. Iban a presenciar la razón por la cual el Daiyokai portaba su nombre.

Los golpes iban y venían. Sesshomaru se estaba divirtiendo hiriendo por aquí y por allá a Yuuki, quien a duras penas podía esquivar sus golpes. Tenía algunos rasguños por todo su cuerpo pero el yokai estaba inmaculado, sin un cabello fuera de su lugar.

Los vampiros intentaba ayudar a su líder pero Shippo y Kaname no dejaba que intervinieran en la pelea. Kagome era protegida por Zero, ella estaba molesta porque no requería protección pero no era lo que pensaban todos sus seres queridos.

Poco a poco los vampiros iban cayendo, empezaban a quedar los alumnos de la clase nocturna. A la lucha se les unió Kain y Yagari, quienes intentaban ayudar a Yuuki pero Sesshomaru los desestimaban con su látigo venenoso. Ambos vieron con horror como todo lo que entraba en contacto con ese ataque, empezaba a derretirse.

La lucha empezaba a extenderse demasiado, para molestia de Sesshomaru pues sentía la inquietud de su hembra y sus hijos no nacidos. A pesar de que Kagome ahora llevaba en su vientre niños vampiros, también portaban su energía por lo que esos pequeños eran hijos de ambos machos.

—Padre…—llamó Yuuki. Dicho hombre había encontrado una brecha entre la batalla de su hija y el Daiyokai para poder acercarse a Kagome. La mente del director estaba siendo manipulada por la vampira. Tanto él como Yagari eran sus títeres.

—Director…—dijo Zero con voz sorprendida cuando a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque sorpresivo de quien consideraba su figura paterna.

Zero nunca había presenciado los movimientos que según las leyendas que se crearon alrededor de su padre, eran letales. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual se volvieron legendarias y la por lo que le nombraron "el vampiro sin colmillos". Sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, casi pero casi se les podía comparar con los de Kaname, jamás se atrevería a compararlos con los Sesshomaru. No, el Daiyokai jamás fallaba.

En medio de esa pequeña batalla en la que estaba protegiendo no sólo su vida, sino la de la miko detrás de él, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos evocaran los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Era increíble imaginar como en un par de meses, todo su mundo cambió.

Todo lo que él creía y el odio hacia los vampiros, había cambiado. Entendió que no se puede culpar a una raza entera por el error de un par de ellos. No todo el que nace de un linaje de asesinos, tiene que terminar como uno. Los vampiros y yokais son monstros sedientos por sangre y muerte, a quienes no les importaba las vidas de seres inferiores, como lo eran los humanos, al menos eso era lo que los libros de cazadores le relataban.

Al entrar a la vida de la familia Taisho, se percató de que ellos eran seres fieles y de un honor que jamás había visto ni siquiera en los de su misma especie. Eran protectores de quienes amaban y fieros a la hora de protegerlos. Las manos no les temblaba a la hora de impartir justicia a quienes lo merecían y eran benevolentes con quienes lo necesitaban.

Entendió que todo el rencor que había guardado por tanto tiempo no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado solo a una vida solitaria y miserable y en los peores de los escenarios, a una inminente muerte. Su vida era de él y de nadie más. Era suya para vivirla y dirigirla hacia mejores lugares, que no sea la oscuridad que la venganza lo estaba llevando.

Jamás se imaginó que al dejar de lado todos sus sentimientos negativos, podía tener una paz mental que desde hace muchos años no tenía. Las pesadillas ya no lo acompañaban en sus sueños. No podía negar que aún guardaba un poco de rencor pero era algo que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. El odio que albergaba por tantos años, no puede desaparecer así de simple. Es algo que toma algo de tiempo poder eliminarlo de tu sistema, pero estaba encaminado a hacerlo.

Había sido una tarea difícil entender que un individuo no puede representar toda una especie y que el error de ese individuo, no puede significar la condenación de toda una raza. Era algo que él había hecho por años. Su odio hacia la raza vampírica era absurdo y sin sentido. Había condenado a toda una especie por el error de un solo individuo.

Kagome había sido quien lo había encaminado hacia el camino de la paz y perdón. Ella representaba la luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, esas palabras las había escuchado decir a varias personas que rondaban el territorio de Sesshomaru, inclusive el mismo Daiyokai las había pronunciado en alguna ocasión.

No podía negar que estaba maravillado por las historias que rodeaban la vida de la Shikon no Miko. Su admiración y respeto hacia ella, crecía día con día. Él mismo no se podía imaginar pasando por todo el infierno que aquella joven tuvo que atravesar en aquella época tan cruel y sangrienta.

Al estar a diario en contacto con ella, comprendía el amor inmensurable que tenían sus familiares para con ella. Era imposible no amarla. A pesar de que del mismo modo que la amaban y respetaban, no podía negar que a veces le temían, el carácter que ella se manejaba no era para menos. Cuando se enojaba, era mejor que recomendaras tu alma a Kami. Inclusive el mismo Sesshomaru intentaba no hacer enojarla, a pesar de que jamás diría ese pensamiento en voz alta, lo sabía. Era imposible no temerle a la pequeña miko.

Kagome se había convertido en una imagen de respeto y amor para él. A veces se sentía algo incómodo por las muestras de afecto que ella mostraba para con él, no podía negar que cuando ella lo abrazaba o le sonreía, una extraña calidez le recorría. Ella representaba una imagen de hermana mayor para él y muy en el fondo de una madre, como muchos la consideraban. Aquella poderosa y amable mujer, le había abierto las puertas de su hogar así como de su corazón.

— ¡Zero!—escuchó que lo llamaban. Inspeccionó su cuerpo, esperando alguna herida al ver la espada del director a centímetros de su cuerpo pero al ver que todo estaba bien, su mirada se posó en Kain.

— ¿Pero qué…?—dijo algo asombrado y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Una muy furiosa Kagome se encontraba a dos pasos de Zero y el director.

— ¡Suficiente!—gritó y todo el caos que se había sumido ese lugar, calló en un abrupto silencio. Algo no muy bueno.

—Ustedes estúpidos y burocráticos vampiros me tienen cansada y hastiada—sus ojos se clavaron en Kain y este empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos de dolor.

—Koi…—llamó Sesshomaru y la miko lo miró molesta.

—No—le dijo mientras lo desestimaba con una mano y éste le gruñía en señal de molestia.

—Esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte hasta que ellos entiendan que ya no están en el poder y las consecuencias de meterse con MI FAMILIA—gritó lo último y el poder de la Shikon no Miko se alzó por encima de todos.

Los vampiros que habían ido a atacarlos, sintieron terror. Sentían como sus almas querían ser arrancadas de sus cuerpos. Si antes cuando Sesshomaru se apareció en medio de la sala y les infundió temor, lo que sentía ahora no era nada comparado con lo que estaba provocando la miko. Sabían del tremendo poder que la joven guardaba dentro de su ser, pero nunca se imaginaron que tanto y peor aún presenciar su ira.

—Shuon Kuran no es más parte de la sociedad vampírica, él es parte ahora de los Taisho. No es más su líder ni jamás lo volverá a ser. Zero no trabaja más para la sociedad de los cazadores ni volverá a ella—mientras hablaba se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia Yuuki.

—El vampiro que tú conoces como Kaname Kuran, no existe ni existió, es sólo una mera memoria en tu cabeza. Jamás fue tu pareja destinada ni lo será en un futuro—se sitió en frente de Sesshomaru y la chica, el Daiyokai volvió a gruñir—Él es mi macho, mi compañero, algo que jamás será para ti—la miko dejó al descubierto su cuello mostrando así la marca del vampiro.

—Has causado demasiado daño con tu locura mental y tu obsesión hacia alguien que jamás te consideró como una compañera de vida. Fuiste una mera responsabilidad—la vampira gimió, claro que dolían que le recordaran eso.

—Muchas vidas han salido lastimadas y cegadas por tu locura—el poder de la miko se empezaba tornar más y más opresivo, asfixiando a más de uno— ¿Crees que no me enteraría del creciente número de vampiros nivel E había sido ocasionado por ti?—ella había sido testigo de la crueldad de esos monstruos, porque sí ellos lo eran. Con horror presenció cómo se alimentaban de niños.

—La muerte es un simple castigo por toda la crueldad que has esparcido y contaminado vidas inocentes—Yuuki sentía como algo dentro de ella empezaba a quemar.

—Al parecer el primer castigo que te impartí no fue suficiente—la vampiro gruñó. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería. Un chequeo rutinario le había dado la respuesta de las palabras de la miko. No podía concebir, era infértil.

El poder de la miko volvió a crecer y su aura fue visible para todos los presentes. Era una mezcla entre rosáceo, plateado y rojo, mostrando así la presencia de las esencias tanto del vampiro como el yokai en su ser.

Era tanta la energía que se podía escuchar pequeños crujidos y el aire se sentía electrizante. En el viento se podían escuchar diferentes voces, pero no era comprensible lo que decían. Era una lengua muy antigua, tanto que el propio Kaname la desconocía.

La bestia de Sesshomaru rugía dentro de la jaula del Daiyokai. Sabía lo que su pequeña hembra estaba haciendo, muy pocas veces había presenciado a una miko hacer aquel ritual. Por lo general tenían éxito pero a costa de la vida de la miko.

—Libéranos—gruñó Sesshomaru. La miko miró a su macho y luego a Shuon. Ella les sonrió a ambos y estos fueron liberados. Sesshomaru se colocó en la espalda de la miko y mordió el lado izquierdo del cuello de la miko, quien emitió un ligero gemido. El vampiro se colocó en frente de la miko y mordió el lado derecho de su cuello, y ella volvió a gemir. El olor de la sangre de Kagome empezó a rodear el sitio y muchos empezaron a tener sed.

El ambiente se volvió aún más pesado y muchos empezaron a temblar de miedo. Podían sentir claramente una furia ciega y asesina rodearlos, como una amenaza silenciosa hacia sus vidas. Un ligero escalofrío les empezó a recorrer la espalda y sintieron claramente como si algo les ahorcara.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?—preguntó Ruka. Odiaba sentirse débil, como se sentía en estos momentos. Nadie podía moverse y sabía que eso lo estaba provocando aquella mujer.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, porque ninguno de los presentes tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero de algo estaban seguros, esa noche nadie iba a sobrevivir sólo esperaban tener una muerte rápida pero sabían de antemano que eso no iba a ser así, no cuando se habían metido con aquel Daiyokai.

El grito desgarrador de Yuuki rompió el silencio de la noche. Todos veían con horror como el cuerpo de ella se doblaba por la mitad para luego caer al suelo, empezar a retorcerse y un líquido negruzco empezaba a brotar de su boca, ojos, oídos y nariz. ¡Se estaba desangrando!

— ¡Basta!—gritó el director. Se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a su hija. A pesar de que aún estaba confundido y se preguntaba qué hacía ahí, su vena de padre no podía evitar salir a relucir cuando sus hijos se encontraban en peligro.

Los gritos de la vampira continuaron por unos minutos más, cuando dejaron de escucharse pensaron que se había desgarrado las cuerdas vocales pero el cuerpo de ella empezó a convulsionarse. No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo eso, a todos les pareció horas pero vieron como poco a poco empezaba a calmarse y como aquel líquido negruzco empezaba a desvanecerse como humo.

Ambos machos se alejaron de la miko, no sin antes lamer la zona mordida y lamer el líquido que se escapaba, no podía desperdiciar ni una sola gota. El poder que los rodeaba poco a poco se iba desapareciendo pero no el escalofrío que les recorría la columna ni aquello que sentían que los ahorcaba, al contrario sentía que se afianzaba a ellos.

Cuando el cuerpo de la vampira dio un último espasmo, toda la energía que se había sido expulsado del cuerpo de la miko desapareció y ella se desvaneció pero jamás tocó el piso porque sus machos estuvieron ahí para sostenerla. Ambos emitieron pequeños gruñidos entre preocupados y molestos por la imprudencia de su hembra, luego en la privacidad de su habitación la iban a someter por lo que había realizado.

— ¡Kagome!—llamó Zero preocupado al verla desvanecerse en los brazos de ambos hombres. Cuando sintió que la obstrucción que había lanzado Kagome a todos, se había levantado no dudó en correr hacia ella y comprobar que estaba bien.

—Estoy bien—dijo ella con voz algo débil. Los ojos de ambos machos aún no recuperaban su tono natural y dudaba que desaparecieran dentro de los minutos siguientes.

—Mujer imprudente—le dijo Sesshomaru y ella le sonrió.

—Yo también los amo—les dijo a ambos mientras alzaba un poco su rostro para darles un delicado beso en los labios primero a uno y luego al otro.

— ¡Yuuki!—gritó el director y corrió hacia su querida hija.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?—le interrogó un muy molesto Yagari. Tanto Shuon como Sesshomaru gruñeron ante la manera poco respetuosa que ese hombre tenía al dirigirse a su hembra.

—Sólo volvió a ser lo que fingió por tantos años—respondió Shippo por ella. Él estaba algo impaciente, sentía las energías de sus hermanos y hembra del otro lado del campo de energía y quería correr hacia ellos.

El director se arrodilló sobre el suelo, tomó el cuerpo de su hija y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Escucho el leve respirar de ella y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio al saberla viva. Las palabras del recién aparecido hicieron eco en su mente pero fue Yagari quien exteriorizó la idea que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

—Humana—fueron esas simples palabras los que generaron varios jadeos en los presentes. ¿Aquella miko tenía el poder suficiente como para despojar los poderes de una vampiresa de raza pura? ¿Tan poderosa era?

—Es imposible—dijo el cazador.

—No para la Shikon no Miko—dijo Shuon con simpleza. Él sabía más que nadie el alcance los poderes de su querida miko.

Todos emitieron un jadeo por el asombro y miedo. En definitiva esa noche no iban a salir con vida, sino eran asesinados por el Daiyokai o su ex líder, iban a ser despojados de sus poderes como vampiros y eso significaría la muerte para ellos. Era una deshonra ser humanos.

— ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?—preguntó el director.

—Todos los pecados cometidos por esa mujer merecían la muerte—el director se estremeció—Pero ese sería un premio no un castigo, aunque el pertenecer a la raza humana es una recompensa—suspiró—Es la única manera que conseguí que no lastime a otros—miró a los vampiros que pertenecían a la clase nocturna—Ni así misma, por lo menos espero que deje de buscar algo que ya no le pertenece y que jamás le perteneció—miró de soslayo a Shuon y éste acarició su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucederá ahora?—preguntó Akatsuki. Shippo miró a su descendiente y sonrió.

—Se formará una alianza—dijo Shuon llamando la atención de los presentes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—habló Takuma. Era el único que tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para tratarlo sin tantos formalismos.

—Se realizará una alianza entre vampiros y yokais—respondió Kagome mientras se estabilizaba sobre sus propios pies.

—No tenemos líder—dijo Shiki mientras miraba a Shuon, quien no hace mucho consideraba su primo.

—Lo tienen—dijo Kagome mientras miraba hacia Zero y este se removía inquieto.

— ¡Él no es un vampiro!—gritó uno de los vampiros.

—Ohhh—sonrió Kagome mientras daba unos pasos pero sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y sus machos estuvieron ahí para que ella se apoye en ellos—Gracias—les sonrió y ellos emitieron un ligero gruñido.

— ¿Están seguros?—todos la miraron con confusión—Zero, querido…—él la miró algo inseguro y ella le sonrió con cariño.

—Puedes hacerlo—el tono de voz usado por ella, donde le mostraba confianza y hasta se atrevía a decir orgullo, lo infundió de valor para dejar fluir su poder.

Cerró sus ojos y poco a poco empezó a retirar sus propios sellos donde permanecía ocultos sus nuevos y adquiridos poderes. El aire a su alrededor empezó a tornarse espeso y pesado. Se escuchó un jadeo colectivo.

—Ese poder…—susurró uno entre asombrado y temeroso.

A nadie le quedaba duda que el poder que emitía Zero era el de un sangre pura pero la cuestión era, ¿cómo lo había conseguido? Las miradas de todos se intercalaban entre Zero y Kagome, no sabían cómo pero sabían por quién los había conseguido.

—Cariño…—le dijo Kagome—Suficiente—el chico asintió y volvió a retraer su poder y volvió a colocar los sellos en su lugar.

— ¿Aún tienen dudas?—cuestionó ella algo con voz burlesco.

Nadie emitió comentario alguno. No estaban de acuerdo pero por el momento no podían emitir protestas, sabían las consecuencias de estar en contra de los Taisho.

—Hmmm…—se escuchó un murmuro.

—Yuuki…—dijo el director mientras veía como la chica empezaba a despertar.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió…?—preguntó algo aturdida mientras abría sus ojos e intentaba moverse pero le dolía hasta respirar.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?—preguntó el director mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Eso creo—dijo ella. Con algo de esfuerzo logró levantarse. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kagome. Su mente estaba algo confusa y sus pensamientos eran un caos. Intentaba ordenarlos pero no podía.

Pasaron varios minutos entre los que la ahora humana, re organizaba sus pensamientos. Todos esperaban algo impaciente mientras se percataba de su nueva situación.

—Yuuki…—le dijo el director preocupado por su silencio. Ella negó con su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundamente.

Diferentes imágenes inundaron su cabeza y emitió un ligero jadeo por el dolor que esto le ocasionó. Su despertar como vampira, el ataque de Rido, la aparición de una niña en medio del caos de lo que ocasionó su tío y…y…la aparición de esa mujer.

—TU…—gritó mientras intentaba llamar sus poderes pero estos no veían.

—Yuuki…—el director intentó detenerla pero ella negó con su cabeza. Ella podía defenderse.

—Tú…tú…te llevaste a mi Kaname-sama y mi Zero-kun…—ella intentó acercarse pero los ojos rojizos de ambos hombres la detuvieron. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

—Kaname-nii…—el vampiro negó con su cabeza.

—No soy más Kaname, nunca lo fui. Mi nombre siempre ha sido Shuon Kuran. Creador de la línea de los Kuran—Yuuki se detuvo y más recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

Sangre. Violencia. Lágrimas. Todo lo que ella había hecho luego de que Kaname se había marchado de la academia y todo el plan que había armado con los vampiros del concejo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos estaban paralizados y sus ojos mostraban temor.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Intentó una vez más llamar sus poderes pero nada ocurría. Buscó dentro de sí misma su esencia vampírica pero no la encontró. No pudo evitar sentir pánico.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir mi esencia vampírica?—intentó e intentó pero nada.

—Eres humana, Yuuki—le dijo el director y ella negó con su cabeza. Eso era imposible.

—Era la única manera que no sigas lastimando a más personas inocentes—le dijo Kagome y Yuuki supo que ella había tenido algo que ver en todo esto.

— ¿Qué me hiciste?—dijo presa del pánico.

—Volverte humana. No es algo que te merezcas. Ser parte de la raza humana es un regalo, no un castigo —Yuuki la miró.

— ¿Por qué no me asesinaste?—sabía que ella podía hacerlo y no lo hizo.

—A pesar de todo, sé que tanto como Shuon y Zero aún te guardan algo de cariño y que les dolería si llegases a morir. Además tienes un padre que se preocupa por ti—Sesshomaru gruñó por lo bajo. Su bestia aún clamaba la sangre de la ahora humana.

— ¡Debiste asesinarme! ¡No quiero ser humana!—se escuchó un sonoro golpe, el cual resonó por todo el lugar. Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El director había cacheteado a Yuuki.

— ¡Basta, Yuuki!—le dijo—Has causado mucho daño, no sólo a humanos sino también a vampiros—respiraba agitadamente. Su mente por fin se aclaró por completo y todas las memorias de lo que su hija había hecho vinieron a su cabeza—Te mereces un castigo y lo que hizo Kagome-sama fue otorgarte el perdón, mostrando indulgencia a pesar de todos tus pecados cometidos contra la raza humana y vampírica—Yuuki miró sorprendida y algo dolida a su padre.

—Director…—él negó con su cabeza. Estaba más que avergonzado por su hija.

—No hables más—inhaló profundamente y miró a Kagome—Las palabras ni el arrepentimiento no son suficientes por todo el daño que Yuuki ha ocasionado no sólo a humanos y vampiros, sino también a su familia—se inclinó ligeramente mostrando el respeto que Kagome merecía según su status—Estoy agradecido por el perdón otorgado por la vida de Yuuki e intentaré que ella viva una vida bajo las leyes que rigen la ley de ambos mundos.

—Por favor, Kaien levántese—él se irguió—Usted es un hombre honorable y sé que podrá ayudar a Yuuki a formarse como una buena persona de ahora en adelante—Yuuki quiso decir algo pero el director negó con su cabeza.

—Has dicho y hecho lo suficiente, es hora de retirarnos—Yuuki quiso insistir pero al ver los ojos decepcionados de su padre, algo dentro de ella se rompió. No dijo más.

—Espero poder contar con usted en un futuro, Kaien Cross—él asintió mientras hacía una reverencia tanto a Kagome como a los dos hombres que la rodeaban y luego se marchó con Yuuki y Yagari pisándole los talones.

— ¿Qué haremos nosotros?—preguntó Rima y Kagome les sonrió.

—Vivir—dijo con voz alegre—Convivir con los humanos y mostrarles que no son los monstruos de pesadilla que piensan. Mostrarles que los respetan y que son sus iguales—ellos la miraron con sorpresa en sus rostros.

—Nuestro líder…—Hanabusa miró con algo de desconfianza a Zero.

—Sí, será Zero—Kagome les sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos, sus machos la siguieron de cerca.

—Entiendo que estén confundidos y muestren desconfianza luego de todo lo que han vivido estos últimos meses—detuvo sus pasos en frente de ellos—Han vivido un infierno pero les puedo asegurar que las cosas van a cambiar—ella tomó la mano de sus amados machos—Ellos son seres honorables y con una moral impecable y son quienes han inculcado todo este tiempo a Zero bajo esa misma moral y principios en los que ellos mismos fueron criados—Kagome miró al ex cazador y este se acercó a ella.

—Zero será un líder justo que escuchará su pueblo. Sé que no nació como vampiro y que desconoce muchas de sus leyes pero…—les sonrió—Ustedes serán su apoyo para que él pueda guiarlos y orientarlos hacia el correcto camino y vivir de manera honorífica—no podían evitar sentirse algo desconfiados.

—Dense y denle tiempo al tiempo para que todo empiece a caer en su lugar—ella sabía que iba a funcionar pero el tiempo le daría la razón.

— ¿Qué sucede si no funciona?—preguntó uno de los vampiros.

—Lo hará pero si no funciona, buscaremos otra solución—el concejo era el más desconfiado. Iban a tener al enemigo entre sus filas.

—Kagome…—llamó Sesshomaru al sentir como las energías de sus cachorros se removían inquietos por todo lo sucedido.

—Lo sé—ella acarició su vientre y envió una onda de energía a sus hijos no nacidos para calmarlos, a nadie les pasó desapercibido aquel movimiento.

—Es hora de marcharnos, no tenemos nada más que hacer en este lugar—dijo Shuon. Sus ex súbditos quisieron decir algo y él lo notó.

—No soy más su líder pero eso no significa que mi preocupación por ustedes ha desaparecido. Confío en Zero para que sea su nuevo apoyo y su pilar para se conviertan en vampiros leales y honorables para la sociedad vampírica—miró a todos y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, estaba orgullos de todos ellos.

Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna no dijeron nada más y empezaron a retirarse de poco a poco, el último en irse fue Takuma quien lanzó una última mirada a Shuon y este asintió con la cabeza. Fue una conversación silenciosa entre ellos. El vampiro se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Qué te preguntó?—consultó la miko. Ella tenía esas mismas conversaciones con Sesshomaru.

—Preguntó si era feliz—miró a su miko.

— ¿Lo eres?—cuestionó ella. El vampiro le sonrió con cariño.

—Como jamás pensé que lo haría—se acercó a ella para besarla. A través de su beso le transmitió todos los sentimientos que ella provocaba en él.

—Vamos—le dijo Sesshomaru y ella sonrió.

—No estés celoso, si sabes que a ti también te amo—el Daiyokai emitió un pequeño gruñido y ella no pudo evitar reír.

La pequeña familia se retiró del lugar hacia su hogar. Sabían que sus cachorros estaban algo inquietos luego de sentir las energías de sus padres.

—Zero…—llamó Kagome cuando vio que el chico no se movía de su sitio.

— ¿Estás segura?—ella le sonrió con cariño.

—Eres alguien con un gran corazón y muy noble. Serías un magnifico líder—él suspiró—Además siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. Nunca más estarás solo—y ahí estaba otra vez aquella calidez que ella evocaba en su ser. Era extraño pero le gustaba.

—Bien—ella sonrió. Zero era tan parecido a Sesshomaru, por eso le fue imposible no encariñarse con el chico. Lo quería como uno más de sus hijos.

—Vamos hermano—le dijo Shippo mientras pasaba un brazo por su cuello y lo halaba hacia adelante. El ex-cazador se dejó arrastrar no sin antes darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo al zorro.

Kagome los vio interactuar y no pudo evitar sonreír con amor. Era increíble como su familia seguía creciendo. Su macho la molestaba que si pasaba adoptando a cada persona sin hogar, pronto su casa se vería repleta de niños y la empezarán a llamar Peter Pan. Ante aquella referencia no pudo evitar reír, su querido Sesshomaru aprendía a ser gracioso.

Su hogar era su pequeño espacio de felicidad y amor incondicional.

— ¿Eres feliz?—le cuestionó Kagome a Sesshomaru. Él la miró y ella se perdió en aquellas doradas orbes.

La atrajo hacía sí mientras que con una de sus garras acariciaba su cuello, donde portaba su marca y ella se estremeció ante esa sutil caricia. Su macho amaba verla retorcerse con tan simple caricia. Bueno estaba consciente que no era tan simple como parece, aquello era una clara invitación a su cama y él le fascinaba volverla loca de placer.

—Koi…—le dijo mientras le lamía y delineaba su oreja derecha—Eres mía, mi única reina y madre de mis cachorros…—ella se estremeció.

—No respondiste mi pregunta…—empezaba a sentir calor.

—Eres mi hembra, la única para mí…—sus labios descendieron hasta su cuello mientras repartía besos húmedos y leves mordidas.

—Sessho…—susurró.

—Lo soy…—le dijo y ella sonrió.

—Te amo…—le dijo y él no pudo evitar estremecerse. Aún esas dos palabras le afectaban más de lo que ella se puede imaginar.

—Lo sé…—ella rió.

—Dilo…—le pidió y él gruñó. Los labios de él volvieron a descender hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos y empezó pasar su nariz por aquella zona.

—Kagome…—su cuerpo se estremeció cuando dijo su nombre.

—Sessho…—la nariz de él volvió a descender hasta posarse en su vientre, tuvo que arrodillarse para llegar a esa zona y los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de infinita ternura.

—Una vez me cuestionaste por tener un harem—ella se sonrojó, recordaba aquella acalorada discusión—Te enojaste porque te parecía injusto que yo podía compartir el lecho con otras mujeres y tú no podías hacer lo mismo con otros machos, que no fuera yo—sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas porque, a pesar de que quería culpar al alcohol había exteriorizado sus pensamientos—Dijiste que era algo machista y sexista, aunque no entendía aquellas palabras entendí a donde querías llegar. Comprendí tus sentimientos…—ella lo miró a los ojos y su cuerpo se estremeció—Te dejé en claro que jamás permitiría que compartieras nuestro lecho con otro hombre, porque eras absolutamente mía y jamás compartía lo que me pertenecía…—su cuerpo se estremeció ante la intensa mirada de él—A pesar de eso…—sus ojos se desviaron y miraron al otro acompañante que se encontraba en la habitación.

—Kagome…—susurró el vampiro mientras se acercaba a ella y se colocaba en su espalda.

—Permití que otro hombre entrara en nuestras vidas, que compartiera nuestro lecho pero sobre todo…—su mano se coló por debajo del vestido y acarició sutilmente por encima de la ropa interior de ella, provocando un jadeo por parte de Kagome—Compartí tu cuerpo con otro macho…—una garra se coló dentro de la ropa interior y ella jadeó más fuerte— ¿Aún cuestionas si tengo sentimientos por ti, koi?—ella negó con su cabeza.

—Sessho…—él sonrió pero no dejó de tantear aquella zona y no quitaba su nariz del vientre de ella.

—Mi pequeña e indomable miko…—le susurró Kaname mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello, donde ella portaba su marca.

— ¿Eres feliz?—le preguntó el vampiro y ella empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando Sesshomaru internó su dedo en su pequeña intimidad. Solo pudo asentir ante la pregunta realizada.

—Dilo…—le dijo Sesshomaru.

—Sí, sí…—a duras penas si podía coordinar sus ideas.

— ¿Nos amas?—preguntó Kaname.

—Sí…—ambos machos sonrieron.

—Dilo…—ella gruñó. Odiaba que jugaran así con ella.

—Los amo, me hacen feliz…son todo para mí…—ambos gruñeron felices por sus respuestas.

El dedo dentro de su intimidad empezó a moverse y ella empezó a gruñir y jadear. Poco a poco su cuerpo se iba inundando de un calor abrasador. Los machos intercambiaron miradas, se alejaron de ella y Kagome al sentir la pérdida de sus queridos machos, quiso gruñir pero se quedó callada al ver como ellos empezaron a despojarse de sus prendas.

—Quítenme esto…—gritaba porque sentía que le quemaba. Sentía una ola de calor que empezaba a quemarse. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

—Pequeña miko…—le dijo Shuon y ella intentaba arrancarse la ropa pero no podía. Ambos machos sonreían al ver a su hembra tan desesperada.

— ¿Qué me están haciendo…?—con algo de fuerza, se arrancó el vestido mientras jadeaba con algo de esfuerzo.

—Nada…—le dijo Sesshomaru como si nada, pero sabía que estaban mintiendo.

Reunió algo más de fuerza y se quitó su ropa interior, zapatos, accesorios y el moño que sostenía su largo cabello. Respiraba agitadamente. El fuego seguía extendiéndose por cada zona de su cuerpo, pero se centraba en su vientre y su intimidad empezaba a mostrar signos de su excitación. Vio a ambos machos inhalar profundamente y emitieron gruñidos. Ella se estremeció.

—Tócate…—demandó Sesshomaru y ella se estremeció.

Los miraba a ambos y se deleitaba con su cuerpo, cuando llegó a sus entrepiernas, tragó duro y cerró un poco sus piernas cuando otro espasmo la golpeó. No pudo evitarlo por más tiempo. Su cuerpo necesitaba una liberación. Sus manos empezaron un lente recorrido empezando por sus senos para jugar con sus pequeñas piedras, las tironeó un poco para luego descender por su vientre. Dio leves caricias y ambos machos gruñeron. Detuvo sus caricias, mientras una mano descendió a su entrepierna y otra se fue hacia uno de sus glúteos.

Fue suficiente para ambos machos y literalmente se lanzaron hacia su hembra. Caricias. Rasguños. Mordidas, fueron esparcidas por todo el cuerpo de la miko. Ella no se quejaba por la agresividad de sus machos, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada.

Los sentía moverse por todo su cuerpo. Dejando sus marcas por donde pasaran. Sus besos fueron esparcidos por todos lados y llegaron hasta sus labios, obligándola abrir su boca para recibir su agresividad. Sus lenguas bailaban una con la otra, mientras uno asaltaba su boca, el otro asaltaba su parte más íntima. Sus jadeos y gemidos eran ahogados en la boca del otro.

Cuando internó su lengua en lo más hondo de su intimidad, se alejó de Shuon y emitió un grito. El vampiro no perdió el tiempo y empezó a esparcir besos por su cuello para luego entretenerse con sus senos, que no dudó en jugar con ellos.

El calor del momento llevó a ambos machos a dar pequeñas mordidas donde succionaban sangre. Los gritos de la miko aumentaron y cuando ambos internaron un dedo en cada orificio de su cuerpo, fue lo que la catapultó hacia un arrollador orgasmo, gritando el nombre del yokai y luego del vampiro.

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia y regresando de la Nirvana. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ante la felicidad que la embargaba. Se sentía extasiada y plena. Jamás se imaginó que iba a terminar con ambos hombres a su lado.

—Kagome…—dijo Kaname.

—Koi…—llamó Sesshomaru. Ambos machos preocupados por sus lágrimas. Pensaban que la habían lastimado.

—Estoy bien—les dijo cuándo los vio inspeccionando su cuerpo.

—Lloras—le dijo Sesshomaru y ella le sonrió.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad—les dijo. Ambos hombre se pusieron en frente de ella y la miko posó una mano en la mejilla de cada uno.

—Nunca me imaginé que pudiera tener la suerte de tener a mis dos grandes amores a mi lado y que me amarían de la manera que lo hacen—los ojos rojizos de ambos se tornaron aún más rojos.

—Eres nuestra koi—ella sonrió con amor.

—Nuestra miko—sintió.

Se acercó a ambos y les dio un casto beso a ambos pero ellos querían más de ella y se lo hicieron saber cuando la volvieron a llevar hacia ese lugar donde perdía la razón. Llevarla a la cúspide de placer y hacerla gritar su nombre, era lo que más les complacía. La amaban y harían todo lo que fueran para hacerla feliz. Tenían muchas cosas que enfrentar pero lo harían juntos, como lo habían hecho hasta ahora. Eran una familia unida y el amor y confianza era la base de ello. La Shikon no Miko era suya para amar y proteger, así como los futuros cachorros que tendrán y habrán muchos más "hola papá" en su futuro, de eso estaban seguros.


End file.
